


Good Boy

by snazzelle



Category: The Boondock Saints RPF, The Walking Dead (TV), Walking Dead RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Daryl, Cockwarming, Cowgirl Position, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, Gentle Dom, Incest, M/M, Panties, Rimming, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, greedy bottoms, non versatile character, submissive Daryl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of short stories ranging from 500-800 words (length is negotiable lol i don't mind writing longer) using my all time favorite pairings with Daryl Dixon and Norman Reedus. </p><p>Accepting prompts from the list or from your imagination.</p><p>The shots:<br/>1. "Give Daddy a kiss." - Rickyl<br/>2. "Let Daddy put his fingers inside of you." - Flandus<br/>3. "You look pretty with your head in my lap." - Sharyl<br/>4. "Let Daddy kiss the tip." - Rickyl<br/>5. "Did you ever know you have the cutest butt?" - Berndus<br/>6. "Come on, baby, and sit on my face." - Sharyl<br/>7. "Bend over, darlin', so Daddy could have a taste." - Rickyl<br/>8. "Stop bouncing up and down, you're distracting me from my work." - Glaryl<br/>9. "Don't you want to make me proud?" - Dixcest<br/>10. "I'll Take Good Care of  You" - Daaron<br/>11. "I love that having sex with me does that to you" - Rickyl<br/>12. Quick Apology<br/>13. Size Kink, sloppy seconds, a ravenous Daryl for more - Rickyl<br/>14. "Think you could concentrate with my fingers inside of you?" - Glaryl<br/>15: I'm Bored Sex - Rickyl</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give Daddy a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I thought this would be a fun way to communicate with you all.  
> I could just go through the list, but I thought why not just have people pick it out and the pairing. It might be fun to see some of the combinations.
> 
> I don't mind repeats of the same prompt, but lets try to keep the pairings and prompts combinations different c: 
> 
> My tumblr is snazzelle.tumblr.com  
> And here is the list i'm pulling from in case you need a push c: http://snazzelle.tumblr.com/post/106472893457/daddy-kink-gentle-dom-sentence-starters  
> If you want to shoot me an ask there and add me, please feel free! I'll answer you as soon as I can.
> 
> But if you'd rather give me a prompt here, I"m open to that too c:

 

“Give daddy a kiss.”

 

It is those words that stops Daryl completely, his hands paused over taking apart some tin contraption to see what prizes lay inside, and head whipping around so fast he swears he nearly topples over from the sudden displacement of equilibrium. His narrow blue eyes narrow even further, almost slit like as he stares at the man who spoke those words that halts him so completely, into the face of a man who's gone a little red and unsure of what the hell he just said.

 

“The fuck y'say.”

 

“Give... daddy a kiss?” Rick's full lips spread into a slow grin, getting a little braver since, from the array of reactions he _could_ of gotten, this was it. They're alone together, just getting used to a room they claimed as their own, and there was no one to disturb them. If he want to, he could be playful with Daryl. And he wants to.

 

“That's what I thought ya said.” Daryl said, voice low and gravelly, a tone he uses a lot in the 'bedroom'. It gets Rick's cock to jump in his pants as heat spread southward and he just watches as Daryl turns around to face Rick, who sits atop the bed, looking less like the leader they all expect him to be, and more like the quiet and gentle man Daryl came to know. “Say it again.”

 

“Come here and give daddy a kiss, Daryl.” Rick says more clearly this time and his smile is blinding when Daryl comes over, heavy and sweaty and hot, and straddles his lap. He grips at the leather, fingers scratching over the weird, rough fabric of the wings as they move down, down to grip hips that undulate until Daryl deems himself 'comfortable'.

 

“Don't think _daddy_ earned himself that kiss.”

 

“Now, I have to earn those kisses now?” Rick asks and he laughs in disbelief for a bit, but Daryl isn't laughing. His lips are quirked in amusement, no doubt, but he also serious as shit and Rick isn't getting any until he's ready. Rick bites on his lips, pulling them in as he tries to will his smile to calm, staring at Daryl's mouth as he tugs the other man in closer. He could feel his breath ghost over his forehead, feels it shudder as Rick's grip turns to groping down firm thighs, to an exposed knee that's just on the wrong side off too ticklish. There is a giggle Daryl would deny till the end of his days that leaves his mouth and then he's snatching Rick's hands and shoving him over until he's flat on his back and his hand are pinned on either side of his head.

 

Daryl breathes heavily, the sudden ticklish sensation having caused his breath to quicken and he stares down at Rick from a position he doesn't often fight for, but right now he feels its where he needs to be, with legs spread over too skinny hips and his own body heavily keeping Rick down. Rick is slow when he coaxes Daryl to let go of his wrists, and when he does, they travel from the knee up, nails scratching over denim, but not pushing. Not demanding.

  
Its pretty damn passive for the other man, and sometimes Rick really plays this game too good. Hands push under his shirt and then down the back of his pants, easy now that they've become a little too big, ill fitting from the start actually, and rest there, over his briefs and within the warmth of his pants.

 

“Now be a sweetheart, and give daddy that kiss.” Rick repeats himself and Daryl has to bite down hard to keep himself groaning embarrassingly loud at the tone of his voice. So he just grabs Rick by the collar of his shirt and bends down, gives him that damn kiss he's been asking for all damn day.

 


	2. Let Daddy Put His Fingers Inside of You

Morning comes to Norman in a trail of kisses up the center of his back, a scratchy mouth that sucks temporary marks up his spine until warm breath is at the base of his neck. A quiet groan presses into a pillow as Sean reclaims parts of Norman he just had the privilege of doing the night before, kissing skin that barely gets to the see the light of day. Another kiss is placed right behind Norman's ear, and he can't help the quiet whine from passing his lips.

 

“Let Daddy put his fingers inside of you.”

 

The whisper makes Norman blush hotly, teeth biting into a swollen lower lip as he squeezes his shut eyes and nods. There is a buzzing under his skin, a fire that lights up after Sean's roaming hand as he sweeps it down the length of his flank and then the swell of his butt. The side of his fingers trace the shadowed crevice in between and graze too softly against Norman's hole. A sobbing sound is torn out of him and Sean groans, low and heavy into his ear.

 

“Say that again, baby.”

 

“Please, Sean...” Norman's breath hitches and he spreads his legs more, hips pressing back for the pressure to return on his aching pucker. He's fucked loose and wet from the night before, nerves pulsing in a dull throb of want. Norman squeezes a hand around the blanket and he props himself up on one arm, hand close enough for him to bite into flesh and try give himself space to _breathe._ Fingers don't quite breach him, though fingers are now wet with the lube and warm cum from the night before. He wants it so much now it hurts, and he knows exactly what he needs to say in order to get it.

 

Sean tsks and he dips a finger inside then back out to rub the pad of his finger against the twitching bud, “Its 'please, _Daddy'-”_

 

“ _Fine- Daddy._ Daddy, please!” Norman rasps back and a choked moan is pressed into the back of his hand as a thick digit moves its way slowly inside. There's something filthy in the way Sean moves from one finger to two, eased by the wetness there still inside of him from a handful of hours before. Norman moans, reedy and shaky as digits spread within him and he could feel himself dripping and wet.

 

Sean's fingers pull out and Norman actually whines at this, absolutely hates the separation of teasing fingers from where he wants it most, dick throbbing in his lap and pressing into the mattress. He pulls his face out of the pillows, glassy eyes up at Sean who sits himself up, stare shifting from Sean's handsome face to the body revealed as blanket falls down to a naked lap. Norman suppresses a shiver as Sean moves and straddles the back of his thighs, tugging sheets down until they were both bare and warm hands massaging the softness of his ass.

 

“Do you still want my fingers inside of you? Will my sweet boy still let me?”

 

The whispered 'yes' gets Norman two fingers pressing inside of him, hooking down until his vision swims from the pleasure rocketing up and down his spine. He can't help but to thrust back, looking at Sean from over his shoulder as he bites back his pleads for _more. Too_ early, too vulnerable to just let himself loose, but Sean doesn't mind. “What does my sweet boy want?”

 

“You.” Norman chokes out, “You, Daddy.”


	3. You Look Pretty with Your Head in My Lap

Shane is dreaming. Flashes of skin and warm touches filters behind closed eyelids, disturbing him from what once was a pleasant, calming nap out under the trees. It is fast and moves through his fingers like dry sand, hard to grasp, but somehow he feels everything, and  _knows._ He recognizes the shine of dark brown hair and blue eyes looking up at him through long, dark blond lashes.

Shane jolts and he blinks fast, runs the sleep away as he tenses moves his legs. An annoyed grunt hits his ears and he looks down, loosens his hands that had already clenched into fists to knock the thing off of his lap, but he recognizes who it is. His jeans are uncomfortably tight and if only Daryl wasn’t dozing on him he’d of walked it off. Shane simply had to play the cards he was dealt.

He rests one hand on a hip, the other carding through long, greasy strands until Daryl was turning his head up and away from the scenery in front of him and locks onto Shane’s quietly amused face. He smirks down at the other, thumb smoothing down one annoyed brow at being bothered. Small, pink lips purse, a small breath passing through instead of the usual curse, blue eyes getting its shine from the sun peaking between the leaves. There’s that flush to his cheeks that get there after being caught unaware, and Daryl’s hand comes up, thumbing at his mouth in a half ass attempt to hide. “Y’look so pretty with yer head in my lap.”

“Nuh-uh.” Daryl grunts and nearly comes face to face with the hardness in Shane’s jeans as he turns onto his other side. Shane laughs, even if his face is getting hot from embarrassment as Daryl grunts again and his narrow eyes widen in surprise. He looks down his nose at it before he flicks up cobalt orbs and huffs, “That fer me?” He gets an arm under him, props himself up on his side with Shane’s hand on his hip keeping him from moving anymore. He runs his bottom lip between his teeth and the skin actually pops out a tempting red. Shane swallows and shrugs. Grins crookedly.

He gets a snicker for that before Daryl was tugging at the front of his pants, getting both the button and zipper undone a lot faster than Shane thought he could.

In no time he has Daryl’s warm mouth around his cock, sucking slowly on his half hardness. Shane groans at the careful way Daryl takes him in, how Daryl lets him tilt his head just a bit so he could see the furrow of want between his brows and his lips trembling around his girth. Shane’s head thunks dully against the tree and he somehow fits a hand underneath a heavy vest and thin shirt, sweeping back and forth over Daryl’s flank.

“That’s it… that’s all fer you, Daryl. Mm,” Shane moans as Daryl whimpers around his dick and wraps a fist at the base, looks up at Shane as he gets closer and closer to deep throating him. Blue eyes shut close, decorated with sparkling tears on spiked lashes, making Shane gasp and buck his hips as Daryl swallows. “ _God,_ you are so fuckin’ pretty like that.”

He touches warm skin, feels muscles under his fingers flex as lithe hips move, a cock hard in tough jeans that they chose to ignore and Daryl so willing to do so, to make Shane cum first. Greedy, long sucks up and down his shaft gets Shane to hold his breath and tighten a hand into Daryl’s hair, holds him still as he fucks his mouth and chases his release. Shane doesn’t last long at all.

Daryl hums as between each swallow before pulling back to lap hotly at the spongey head, scratchy chin rubbing against the sensitive skin of Shane’s thigh making him shiver from all the different sensations. Shane catches his breath and licks his lips, mutters, “You’re turn, baby.”

Daryl shakes his head and Shane catches how he moves his hand away from between his legs, sees the wetness soaked into his pants. Shane has to close his eyes and count to three, knowing that the other was buzzing with lazy satisfaction with his head on his lap.


	4. Let Daddy Kiss the Tip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given to me by BringMeTheFuentes. Thank you for that prompt, i was interesting to think up c:

“Come on... let Daddy kiss the tip.”

Rick actually snorts at this, then smirks down at Daryl who's down on his knees on the cold concrete floor and holding onto his hips. They should probably stop right now, anyone could come into the rec room any minute, but Daryl swears they have time. They have privacy, and that's a hard thing to come by these days.

A hot mouth mouths over his denim clad crotch, making Rick's breath hitch and press his hips forward. A possessive hand cards into the dark hair at the back of Daryl's head as a wet tongue writhes over his erection, making Rick pant at the dampness that engulfs his aching cock. Even Daryl trying to turn the tables holds no match to what Daryl's mouth can do, and what Daryl does can almost let him get away with anything.

Almost.

Rick groans and thrusts up into the other's mouth before pulling back. It takes an iron will to do so, especially as Daryl whines at the loss and licks at his puffy lips. It takes a moment for Rick to collect himself, to pull himself back from the edge and tear his eyes away from the talented tongue sweeping over a panting mouth, but he does.

His smirk is accompanied with an amused, harmless scoff, one that gets Daryl to look at him under his eyelashes and press his lips together to hide how he's smiling. “Alright. What does _daddy_ want me to do?”

“He wants you to let him kiss yer pretty cock. Now get it out.”

Rick really fails at holding in his laugh, trying his best to smother it into his palm. He is afraid of embarrassing Daryl, but the other only colors prettily and smirks back, knows his words aren't being taken seriously but doesn't care. Rick for a moment thinks its revenge for all the times Rick has pulled this card. “Right, right. Anything for Daddy. 

Daryl says smugly, “Damn right.”

He gets his pants undone and shoves them down his hips, his hard cock springing forth to slap against his stomach. He's oddly wound up tight, his dick already swollen and beading with precum at the tip, flushed from the cheeks down. Really anyone could come in and see, and it sends an exciting bolt of thrill through Rick as he relaxes and coaxes Daryl in closer.

Blue eyes immediately darken, the pout of his lips now so obviously moist as Daryl wraps a hand around him and crawls in. Rick steadies himself against the table, watches with bated breath as warmth washes over the head of his cock and then petal soft skin press against the tip. Daryl holds in a groan at the damp warmth against his mouth, pulls back to taste it off of his lips with a sigh. His hands are less bruising where they are, thumbs petting over hipbones as he savors the scent and taste of the other man.

“Alright.”

“'Alright'? Wha- Daryl, why are you standin'?”

Daryl smiles wide, the little shit laughing under his breath as, once stood, the positions were switched. He was sat a top the table and catching himself before he flattens against the flat surface. “I said I jus' wanted ta kiss it!”

“Well, Daddys don't leave their boys waitin'.” Daryl still is snickering under his breath, his breath heavy with excitement as deft hands work open his pants. Rick is almost too rough with it, but he wasn't going to be left unsatisfied. “Isn't that right, Daddy?” The weird strangled noise Daryl releases is only half from Rick pulling him forward from under his knees until hips meet hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bottom!Daddy!Daryl is just as cute, i think lol


	5. Did You Know You Have the Cutest Butt?

Now, Jon had seen many butts. It came with the fucking job. If he wanted see it or not, someone would be walking as naked as the day they were born on or off set, it was a given. He was starting to believe that actors just have this innate shamelessness that walking around with their balls in the air was as second nature, as say, combing your hair before heading out the door.

 

But this one right here. This little piece of art was his fuckin' favorite. There really wasn't that much there, pasty white with the man often covered from head to toe in cloth all day, but its what got his dick hard faster than some of those Victoria Secret models, let him tell you that. And right now, cupped in some lacy black thing from the same store, his mouth was practically watering.

 

Norman wouldn't even look at him right now, and he didn't know why. Jon sometimes wondered if Norman actually know how sexy he was, or knew that probably every damn person who wanted him would kill to have one minute to worship every inch of him. He kissed the back of a pink neck, knew that that blush crawled all the way up to his cheeks. He'd kiss both if he could, but he'd settle for the ones easier to reach, ones that fit into his palms like they were _made_ for 'em.

 

“Did you know you have the cutest butt I've ever seen?” Jon asked and got an embarrassed grunt as a reply. He squeezed both, liking the give of flesh from the meatest part of it before giving it a quick spank with both hands. “Well it is, and these panties are fucking perfect.”

 

A muffled groan passed around a pillow. “I hate you so much.”

 

“Oh don't be like that, Norman.” Jon snickered and pulled on the elastic band, down until he saw the beginning of the shadowed cleft and letting it snap back into place. The brunet gasped, and Jon had the pleasure of watching those muscled globes tense. Jon bent down and pulled the band back again, soothing the red mark with a kiss. “I'm sorry, that was mean.”

 

“You are _not_ sorry. Asshole.” Norman panted and wiggled in place. He wanted to turn around now. He also wanted to rip the stupid lace off and throw it at Jon's head. “Come on, take it _off._ Maybe I'll even let you fuck me tonight if you do-”

 

“Let me. _Let_ me?” Jon chuckled huskily and let a single digit slide down over center of the panties until he finds his pucker underneath and rubs back and forth. It got Norman to whimper and pull himself up on his elbows, back muscles tense as hot jolts of pleasure shot from his asshole to his cock. “Who's in control here, doll?” Norman whined at that and melted into the bed, rocking his hips back and moaning loudly as that same hand comes down to grip his cock from between his legs. “You'll take what I give you because that's what you want, isn't that right?”

 

Norman writhed, hips moving in such a tempting way and showing off the delicious curve of his buttocks as he got up on his knees and rocked back. He felt a finger circle around the crown of his cock, and he couldn't help but to gasp out a needy, “Yes!”

 

“Mm. 'Cause Daddy knows exactly what you want, isn't _that_ right?” At the quick nod, Jon smirked, “And Daddy's always right, right?”

 

“Fuck! Fuck! Yes, shit. Just _get on with it!”_

 

Jon laughed, but no maliciousness was behind it as he sat back and helped Norman to turn around and face him. Legs spread immediately, bracketing around Jon's hips who leaned forward finally and ground his cock against Norman's, already looking to pop right out of the delicate sheer fabric. “So who's got the cutest butt?” His smile was contagious, making Norman duck his head to try and hide a grin even as his face flushed with renewed color.

 

“Jon...” He whined.

 

Jon pushed, “Who?”

 

Norman groaned in annoyance, and he brattily shoved at Jon's shoulder before huffing and shining shy eyes up at the younger man, “I do.”

 


	6. Come On, Baby, and Sit on My Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> number 18 from the list c: requested by debramorgan! I hope you enjoy it ^^ sorry its taken so long!
> 
> Also, requests are still open c:

Daryl had been really enjoying himself. It wasn't too often that Shane would offer, and even more rare that Daryl would ask, but the man was spread out on the bed, hands tied to each bedpost above his head, and completely under the redneck's mercy. There was something about that and the dark, hungry way Shane would watch him, that sparked a bit of confidence in the quiet hunter. Maybe it was because he knew whatever he did Shane would enjoy it, if the sounds he was making and the hot throb of his cock in his mouth meant anything.

 

Daryl's own dick was in Shane's warm mouth too, sucked on softly to match Daryl's teasing way he worked the bigger man. Quiet, little noises were made around Shane's dark shaft, loving the slow build up of pleasure as he lowered his hips a little more, feeding Shane another inch of his cock. Daryl had gripped him steadily with one hand, the other teasing the soft skin of Shane's sac with his fingertips. He could hear the impatient grunts and feel Shane occasionally trying to fight his confinement to grab his hips. It only seemed to make Daryl a little more adventurous and daring, as he popped off to just lav the tip of his tongue back and forth over the leaking slit.

 

“Fuck!” Shane barked with a turn of his head, word clear as he dislodged Daryl's manhood from his mouth. His hips shot up and Daryl hadn't really expected that, and the wet head railed a wet path of precum across his cheek. Daryl pulled away with a frown, looking down between them to stare at Shane. “Jesus _Christ,_ I'm going to cum.”

 

“Tha's what I've been tryin'a make ya do.” Daryl sat flatly while his hand absently stroked up and down Shane's lengthy girth. A slow grin spread his lips as he felt the minute twitch of the organ in his hand. “Now are ya gonna shut up an' let me or-”

 

“How about we wait on that? I'd like to last more than five minutes and save me some pride.” Shane cracked and shifted in Daryl's grasp, wanting him to just let him go already or there will be consequences. Some embarrassing consequences, but he wasn't going to be specific on that. He licked his lips, tucking his bottom lip under his teeth before saying, “How about you come here, baby, and sit on my face?”

 

Daryl's eyebrows rose and he moved again so that he wasn't staring at Shane upside down anymore. He looked at him over his shoulder, his back arching prettily just to see the man's grinning face. He must have been blushing red for Shane to be so smug. Daryl humphed and pulled himself up, letting go of Shane's erection and instead placing his hands on Shane's flat stomach, again looking behind himself and over the swell of his butt to properly see the other man. “Ya want that? You gotta beg for it first.” Daryl smirked.

 

“Ain't above beggin',” Shane said and he wasn't. Not for Daryl, anyway. “Come on, baby. Please. Want to eat you out good, give that sweet little hole the attention it deserves.” Daryl's blush had darkened further, much to his chargin. He should be laughing, but here he was, squirming, and not quite giving Shane what he wanted. “Come on, I _need_ it.”

 

“Ya need to eat my ass?” Daryl scoffed and it wasenticing the way Shane lowered his eyelids and lifted his chin. He nodded and Daryl reached behind himself to part his cheeks, revealing his dusky pink asshole, “I said beg fer it.”

 

“Please. Pretty please. I'll even throw in a squirrel.”

 

Daryl laughed, “You dick.” He rubbed his hole, knowing the visual always got Shane going, and he definitely didn't miss the way Shane gritted his teeth and sharply inhaled. “Ya get t'kiss it. That's it.”

 

“Fuck, ain't arguin' with you on that.” Shane practically groaned and rocked his hips up again, unconsciously seeking friction on his ignored cock, as Daryl's two fingers spread his little hole open. _Christ,_ that was a pretty sight. His tugged on his bindings, wanting to grab hips and slam that ass down on his mouth, but he didn't have to wait much longer as Daryl hips descended.

 

Daryl hummed at the scratchy brush of Shane's scruffy chin on the most sensitive parts of his body, rolling his hips until he found those soft, plush lips against his pucker. From there, Daryl reached for his own erection, stroking himself in a lose grip, while he held onto Shane's hair. Those warm, breathy press of lips against his asshole made him throb and a wave of warmth washed over him as Shane groaned gutturally. The words Daryl wanted to say, things that never felt quiet _natural_ coming out of his mouth, but words he knew Shane got off on, never made it past his teeth as all he could do was pant and roll his hips back for more. He loved the sweet sounds coming from Shane, made his arousal flare at the delicate sucking noises against his pucker.

 

He jumped as he felt a warm, wet tongue trace around the winking rim, shooting up off of Shane's mouth with a surprised gasp. Shane cursed and pulled against his bondage again, legs kicking up before planting on the bed, a look of pure impatience on his face. “Ah, ah, ah. No tongue.” Daryl panted and rubbed both his hands up and down his groin, missing Shane's hands that so easily held him in place, but loving having so much control. He willed his orgasm to wait. He was _close_ just from Shane's lips on his hole.

 

“Fuck! Okay. Okay. I'm sorry, I jus- I wanted a taste.” Shane explained and his voice had this edge to it, this heaviness that made Daryl's ass and cock ache. Dixon swallowed thickly, dropping his head so his dark hair fell over his face, squeezing the base of his dick roughly to take off the urgency. “Gimme one more chance, babydoll.”

 

Daryl breathed harshly through his nose, his form shaking, but no less confident as he reached behind himself again with his free hand, fingers moving up and down his crack and Shane went off like a rocket, words spilling from his lips Daryl wasn't even sure he knew he was saying, but _God,_ did it make Daryl need it to, need him to fucking kiss him there and lick into his hole. He pressed a finger inside, easy with Shane's warm spit around his entrance, fingering himself right above Shane's face and it had to be the most wanton thing he's ever done in his life, but did it get Shane to beg.

 

“Please, please, please- _Fuck_ _._ Please _!”_

 

Shane's dick was as hard as a rock and a leaking mess on the visual stimulation alone.

 

Daryl stopped fingering himself to part his cheeks, lowering himself slowly once again. “Use yer tongue,” he directed and Shane's _fuckyes_ made him snicker right up until that strong tongue pushed against his entrance. The muscle slowly fucking in and out of him was a little too much for Daryl who had already been _just_ right there, and with a broken sob and a rough roll of his hips, Daryl came in warm tracks across Shane's chest. He was surprised as Shane followed right after, his blushing dick spurting untouched between them.

 

Shane's quiet 'fuuuuck' against Daryl's ass made both of them chuckle tiredly. Kisses were peppered against what he could reach before he was biting at the soft meat of a cheek, making Daryl grunt and attempt to pull away. Shane let go to mutter quickly, “Wait- wait, not yet.”

 

“Ain't ya satisfied?”

 

“I'll fuckin' beg again if I have to.” Shane replied huskily, and then added as an after thought. “Though, you could untie me now. I want to touch.”

 

 


	7. Bend Over, Darlin', So Daddy Could Have a Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bottom!Daryl because I think we need it LOL
> 
> umm
> 
> wordcount: 2,315 words 
> 
> sorry for the wait, **senoia**!! I made it extra long for the wait! ^^; I hope it was enjoyable!
> 
> non-apocalypse au with mechanic!daryl, if there is any confusion XD

Rick had just walked into the kitchen, mind on fixing up some of his family recipe chicken soup when he caught Daryl at the corner of his eye, making him do a double take and stopping him in the halfway point between the doorway and the fridge. He looked at the younger man and how his head was rested over his hands on the kitchen table, his brown, overgrown hair tumbling over his cheeks and forehead, and that tightly drawn mouth that showed his discomfort. The table was no place to be sleeping, but that is where Daryl had taken up camp, still dressed in his work clothes that was covered in car grease and oil. The overalls always sent heat down towards Rick’s nether regions, and despite Daryl looking days without sleep, now wasn’t an exception, but he was less inclined to do anything about it other than getting Daryl out of the kitchen, into the shower, and straight into bed.

 

Instead of the fridge, Rick walked up behind Daryl and traced his fingers slowly and lightly across wide shoulders that twitched and then relaxed further. A deep groan reverberated from the sitting man, mostly air than voice, and raspy like he’d been talking a lot more that day than usual. His touch became firmer as Daryl came awake, kneading into muscle that turned into butter under his fingertips and then kissed the top of the unruly head, smelling Daryl’s underlying scent underneath all the motor grime. “You smell like the garage,” Rick said.

 

“Don’t tell me ya don’t love it.” Daryl muttered back. His tone was playful and he unfolded his arms until one was stretched out before him, his chin resting on a forearm. “Did I surprise you? Ain’t mean to come in unannounced.” 

 

Rick laughed quietly and moved his hands from Daryl’s shoulders to his strong biceps, “You live here, you idiot. Now come on, lets get you out of this and into the shower.” He pinched the dark blue uniform and gave it a hard tug, doing nothing but making Daryl grunt and slouch up. 

 

“Ya just wanna strip me out off my overalls.” 

 

“Guilty. Now lets go.” 

 

Their bath was a walk up the stairs and into the main bedroom at the end of the hall. Rick had walked behind Daryl every step of the way, watching the slightly odd gait brought on by his one pigeon-toed foot that put that sway to his ass and shoulders. He thought his staring hadn’t been noticed, but Daryl silently looked over his shoulder sooner before Rick could trail his eyes back up and snorted as he pushed the bedroom door open. “You look about ready to eat me alive, Rick.” He flicked open the light with a quick movement of his wrist and stepped up towards the bed. He’d begun unzipping his overalls when Rick spoke.

 

“Is that an invitation?” 

 

Daryl huffed bemusedly before giving himself a stretch, then pushing his hair out from between the collar of the overalls and his neck, stuck there with dried sweat. Rick, who’d been leaning against the bedroom wall, joined the other man and was on him in a second, reaching beneath the stiff lapels to push the overalls off of Daryl’s body, revealing the tight white wife beater underneath. The exposed muscle between shoulder and neck had Rick wanting to latch on and bite, an urge he had to ignore even as Daryl turned around so Rick could help him pull his arms out of the suit. He knew for certain Daryl wasn’t unaware about what he was doing to him. 

 

For as long as Rick had been with him, Daryl’s silence rarely ever meant _‘no’,_ because if he did Daryl wasn’t afraid to say so. But the mechanic was teasing him and Rick played along, biting down on his own lower lip to stifle the urge to put his mouth on every inch of Daryl. It was amazing what this man brought out in him, some of the things they’ve learned about themselves unimaginable. The things they’ve done together could be considered downright kinky and taboo, but hell if Rick loved every thing about it. Fingers grazed a purpling bruise put their by his own mouth on the base of Daryl’s neck and Daryl had tensed up at the caress to the sensitive bit of skin before looking over his shoulder. Daryl had flicked his eyes up, looked into the intense blue stare of Rick’s before dropping his gaze again. 

 

“I need help.” 

 

 _Ah, shit._ Rick had to pause and gain a bit of control, his fingers unconsciously tightening where he had them on the overalls bunched around Daryl’s waist. There was just a tiny bit of vulnerability in Daryl’s voice, raising unsurely in a quiet plea, and the switch went on. When he felt he could breathe again, Rick said, “Don’t worry. Daddy’s got you.” 

 

There was a small upturn of Daryl’s lips that Rick caught before Daryl was facing away again, raising his arms just as Rick went to pull his tank top off of his torso. His boy was flawless underneath as much as Daryl would like to think otherwise. Rick let his own hands trail over skin decorated with the silvery lines of years old scars and the black of dark ink. Daryl’s breath shuddered and he widened his stance as Rick helped push the overalls and his briefs down his mile long legs, getting them to pool around his naked feet. 

 

Rick couldn’t resist the temptation anymore as a light tremor shook Daryl in his arms. His mouth ghosted over the tendon of his neck, nosing back long hair as he licked and sucked at sensitive skin, feeling himself respond to the quiet whimpers. Rick kissed across wide shoulders, mouthing at raised lines, journeyed his hand down to cup his cock in a soft hand. 

 

Daryl bucked violently, tripping slightly over his overalls to fall hands down on the tall bed. Luckily, Rick had his arms around him, laughing into his hair as Daryl blushed darkly. “Don’t laugh!” 

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Rick snickered and nipped at a reddened ear. Daryl gasped and rocked back, pressing his back flat against Rick’s chest and pressing his ass against his crotch. Rick huffed through his nose hard and ground back, letting the other man feel what he was doing to him since he walked in on him napping on the table in uniform. Daryl released these odd noises, animal like as he pushed himself up on his toes and thrusted his hips into the bedding. “Ah, no.” Rick teased him playfully and dragged him back, refusing him the friction Daryl sought. 

 

 

He grab at his ass and Daryl released all that pent up tension in a quiet moan of a sigh. 

 

“Come - come on, Daddy, please.” 

 

“Mm-mh, Daryl. No. That’s for me to do, isn’t it?” At the loud groan, Rick said, “Bend over, darlin’, so Daddy could have a taste.”

 

Another odd sound left Daryl again as he bent forward as instructed, leaving his ass hanging in the air, his dick vulnerable between his legs. There had been a time that Daryl was completely against this, so embarrassed, ashamed, and shy, but that was gone now. Rick couldn’t help sweeping his hands down the long, broad back, raking nails that were close to needing a trim until red welts followed in their wake. Daryl arched and released a punched out pant, squeezing his fists into the blanket the lower those hands went.

 

The first time Rick looked up to gauge how Daryl was doing nearly made him bite his tongue. Sweet mouth wrapped around a thumb, Daryl spread his legs a little more, hips tilting back. He wanted it bad, but he wasn’t going to say it. Rick was never going to hear it, but he could read it in his body language.

 

“Now you sit still and let me take care of you. Been wantin’ t’do this since ya started putting this damn uniform on.”

 

“Ya got a mechanic kink ‘er somethin’? ‘Cuz if that’s true- oh!” 

 

Daryl shook as Rick reached between his legs and got down on his knees, stroking his downward pointing dick and letting it drip over the side of he bed. The smell of Daryl was intoxicating and he couldn’t help leaning forward to lick from the tip of Daryl’s cock to his balls, taking in his delightfully musky scent and taste. The quick gasp and sudden way Daryl twitched made Rick grin and he nipped at both cheeks before pulling them apart with his thumbs. “Ya wanna finish that sentence, baby?” 

 

Daryl huffed into the sheets, hiding his grin into the top of his hands at the playfulness in Rick’s voice. “Nuh-uh. Rick…” 

 

Rick had to answer the call, licking his mouth wet before pressing it against the sweet puckered entrance. He spoiled Daryl rotten most days, and this was not an exception. He’d do all kinds of acts with Daryl if he wanted it and with the way his strong thighs trembled under his hands and the way his breath picked up and whistled into his lungs, he’d do this over and over again until Daryl lost all sensation. He groaned as he licked from the raised sensitive mound between cock and hole, just to get him ready for what was next when he finally circled his tongue around the pink swollen rim.

 

Daryl opened to him like a flower, hole stretched from between his thumbs so Rick can dig in deep. The tongue swirled precariously and even though Daryl tried his best to hold back his sounds, one managed to squeeze past his throat. Nose pressed into the cease of Daryl’s ass, Rick lapped the flat of his tongue against him, licking from hole to tailbone, managing to receive all of Daryl’s whimpery noises. When Daryl had started to stand on the tip of his toes like he was trying to reach for him, Rick pushed him even further into the bed, his hands squeezing tightly into the meager meat of his ass, and pressed his mouth and chin even more firmly in. 

 

Rick quickly flicked the tip of his tongue at the center of Daryl’s open hole, teasing into the small gape he teased into opening for him. Daryl gasped something like ‘daddy’, and if Rick didn’t know better he probably would of missed it. He scratched the rough stubble of his chin against Daryl’s hole until the boy was sobbing and grabbing his leaking cock, he used it to pull Daryl back against his pointed tongue.

 

The mechanic couldn’t hold on any longer. With a drawn out cry, Daryl tightened around the writhing length of muscle wiggling its way into his ass, back arching until he felt like he was going to snap in half as he released all over Rick’s hand and the side of the bed. Broken off hums and groans were partially quieted into the bed and he shivered as Rick took his time kissing and sucking, pushing sticky saliva against his hole until he was dripping with it down his balls. He shivered as Rick’s tongue travelled up his back to the back of his neck, biting him there as he quickly undid the front of his pants and pulled his aching erection out.

 

Daryl got up on his hand, the other grasping into Rick’s dark curls as he twisted his body enough to take his lips without straining his neck too much. He groaned into Rick’s mouth as he felt the fat length of Rick’s cock nestle between his wet cheeks, sliding easily with the spit coating his crack. Rick snapped his cock in slow canting of his hips, gliding against the sensitive skin of his pucker without breaching it. 

 

It didn’t take that long for Rick to cum at all, who pulled away to press his forehead against a shoulder. Daryl let his own head fall back onto the bed, his hand still tight in Rick’s hair as he pressed his hips back, letting Rick ride out his orgasm with quiet encouragement, his cum streaking against Daryl’s lower back. His legs felt like jelly and he wondered how he was even going to reach the shower now that his legs seemed to give out so that he slouched over the bed. 

 

“You alright?” Rick panted and sat back on his heels, hand still on Daryl’s butt and forgotten there. He watched the dark brown head nod quickly once and how that wide back rose and fell so Daryl could drag in each breath. “Daryl. Talk to me.” 

 

“I can’t…” He shuddered as a thumb grazed hole and then he was pushing himself up to send a weak glare over his shoulder. Rick stopped immediately, who grinned goofily and went to put himself back in his jeans. Daryl’s knees hit the floor and he draped himself even more over the bed, hoping that he’d get feeling back in his legs after holding himself up for most of the ordeal. He could feel Rick’s drying cum on his back. “I need a shower…” he sighed eventually, resolutely, and even a hint of longingly that it made Rick laugh quietly and get to his feet. 

 

“Well that’s why I’m here. Daddy’s gonna help you.” 

 

“Mmh. Think Daddy wanted to do more than help me into the damn shower.” He let Rick take him to his feet, his body falling against Rick and knowing that he will be caught. He kissed the scruffy chin, looking at Rick under his lowered eyelids as he wound his arms around a wide back. It had been years getting to this, but he said as confidently as ever, “Go on. Take care a’ me.” 


	8. Stop Bouncing Up and Down, You're Distracting Me From My Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a request by limitlessskyes on tumblr for number 8! I hope you like it! *U* Glaryl is so cute to me too cx
> 
> based in nice alexandria! XD or it can be an AU too

 

Glenn only means 'no' when he knows they both need to hear it. It was nice having someone who _actually_ listened and cared about what he had to say, and for Daryl it meant that somebody cared enough to stop him. Its a simple word with negative connotations that meant the whole world to both of them, a word that they didn't use lightly between the both of them often.

 

And then there were times where Glenn just said it because he liked milking the reaction right out of his older lover, how he'd quiver and release the most breathless of pleas as he sits himself on his cock and grinds in the slowest circles against his hips, ass flush against his groin. A single 'no' and those hips are stilling, and Daryl is trembling with restraint, a quiet whimper that sends jolts up Glenn's spine and then down to his throbbing cock inside Daryl's warmth.

 

Now is one of those times.

 

And Daryl is hissing out the sweetest line of begging Glenn's ever heard. They've got their own room, and they've got their own TV and a game console to keep them entertained, and a two seater couch in front of the bed where they are seated now. Glenn has to look over a wide shoulder to see the screen, nose resting right at the juncture of Daryl's neck as he concentrates on the racing game in front of him. He can hear Daryl's thin, tight inhales and exhales above the sound of burning rubber.

 

They've been sitting for a good half hour and Glenn's been hard for a good portion of that. He blames it on the slow pulse of Daryl's ass as he squeezes around him, of how he gives an impatient twitch of his hips back. Glenn has looked down a few times to see them practically meld together and how pretty Daryl's ass looked taking him all the way down to his balls.

 

His eye are glued to the screen now. Daryl isn't offended one bit as he plays his own game, tries to get Glenn to fuck him proper. He doesn't have to reach between Daryl's legs to know that he's as hard as a rock, his pink cock now a desperate shade between red and purple, leaking onto the material of the couch.

 

Its the last lap of the game when Daryl finally breaks. “Please,” Daryl starts and its barely above a whimper. Glenn grunts as Daryl lifts himself up on his knees and drops himself back down on his lap, pulling a deep groan from both of them. Glenn hisses into his skin, bites when the stimulation is almost too much, his cock jerking hard as Daryl starts to ride him painfully slow. Glenn hits the start button to pause the game and then he's putting a hand on Daryl's hip to stall him. “I need ya now. I need y'to-”

 

Glenn flicks the tip of Daryl's cock, making him release this odd, surprised noise. “Stop bouncing up and down, you're distracting me from my work!” He chastises as Daryl groans, feels hands on his knees as Daryl leans forward. Glenn watches the long length of his cock reappear before Daryl was sitting back again with a choked moan as he strokes him in all the right places. “ _No.”_

 

“Glenn? Shit- Come _on,_ man, I can't take it no more!”

 

“I said no.”

 

“ _Please._ Please, please-”

 

“Nuh-uh...” Glenn groans as Daryl circles his hips again and it feels so damn good he nearly gives. He reaches between Daryl's splayed thighs and pinches the sensitive skin, loves the squeak that gives him as Daryl tightens up. “Almost done with my game,” he promises. “And the longer you drag this on, the longer it'll take until you can cum.”

 

“Fine. _Fine.”_ Daryl grunts and he falls against Glenn's chest. The Asian laughs quietly and reaches around, rests the hand with the control around Daryl, while the other tweaks at a nipple, teeth biting at shoulder. Daryl groans and leans back, melts into Glenn's body, “Come _on!”_ Daryl growls.

 

 _“_ Okay okay!” Glenn starts the game again and he's almost tempted to lose just so he can start over and stay inside of the redneck even longer. He knows that's probably not a good idea as a few minutes later, Daryl is impatiently rocking his hips again, sweetly sighing out Glenn's name. A few more turns and Glenn's own impatience flying out the window and the game is set. Game over.

 

The controller was thrown to the side of the couch, out of the way. “Alright. You've been so good...” Glenn murmurs and then proceeds to grind his cock up until Daryl was seeing stars. “First place too. Think you're ready to ride the champ?” Daryl groans loudly in annoyance which only makes Glenn smirk and snicker. He slides right off of Glenn's cock only to straddle him the other way, sinking back down without any hesitation.

 

There's a little amused grin on those thin lips, “Fuck, yeah.”

 


	9. Don't You Want To Make Me Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request by **slayingdead**. Thank you!
> 
> Requests are still open, but I do have a list c:

Daryl doesn’t like the sun, much. It hurts his eyes, especially early in the morning. Its reasons like the sun rising up that he’s awake at the crack of dawn, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with an angry scowl, heavy bags dark with fatigue. He hates it, and its why he sleeps with his head under the blanket, if he has a blanket to hide under.

 

Now he does. He sleeps with his head on his brother’s stomach, rising softly with each intake of breath. He loves the warmth that radiates off of him, the spicy musk that reminds him so much of his bed back in their two bedroom shack of a house. He sleeps with a thumb wedged between his teeth, snoring softly as he’s lulled into happier memories when they weren’t fearing for their lives and they didn’t have a whole band of people judging them, but relied too much on them to kick them out.

 

He snorts when he he wakes with a hand in his hair, first carding through, before tugging and pushing. Its not hard at all for him to be moved so that his mouth is pressed against something stiff. The smell of his brother’s arousal penetrates his sleep and he blinks his sleepy eyes open, sees enough in the light/dark under the blanket. He grins a small crooked grin at what he sees before him and how his brother insistently pushes against his mouth.

 

“Mer…” Daryl whines breathlessly and tries to push away. He doesn’t mean it, and Merle knows. He could hear his husky laugh as he humps lightly against Daryl’s cheek, coaxing him to suckle like an outgrown reflex he’s trying to trigger.

 

“Don’t’chu wanna make me proud?” Merle asks him and Daryl groans quietly. “C’mon baby brother, help yer old Mer-Mer out.”

 

He bites his lip as he hears Merle call himself by his childish nickname. He reaches up, feels him out in his thin boxers, pushing it through his fingers until he could hear and practically feel his brother’s deep groan. “Mm, yeah, Daryl. Tha’s it, baby boy…” he hears. His head is gently pushed again, opens his mouth to fit a bit of the cotton bulge between his lips and forms his tongue around the meat of Merle’s shaft. His mouth practically waters from the smell of Merle, deep and heady where he is between his legs.

 

Daryl tugs his boxers down, licks his lips as Merle’s heavy cock flops out flat against his belly. He tongues it into his mouth with a groan, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Merle thrusts the length of his cock deeper into his mouth. He gags only a bit, but Daryl goes down again, fingers playing over hairy thighs as his brother fucks his mouth.

 

The sound of Merle’s dick hitting the back of his throat is wet and loud, makes Daryl blush a his brother fists his hair over the blanket. Merle isn’t quiet at all, groans loud enough he’s certain the next tent over can hear them. “Fuuuck, Daryl,” Merle moans and he drags Daryl’s head down until he feels he’s suffocate with his cock in his mouth, spluttering, but  _throbbing_ in his own loose boxers as Merle groans out his pleasure.

 

When he’s allowed up again, Daryl gasps for breath, strokes the long, thick erection with one hand while he reaches down his own boxers to sate his own needs. His own, raspy groans matches his brother’s and it’s answered with Merle shoving the covers down, making Daryl look up into matching blue eyes. Merle smirks and he thumbs at lips before directing Daryl’s mouth back down on his cock.

 

“Go on.”

 

Daryl latches on. He sucks hungrily, thrusting into his own fist. Merle curses, his head falling to his pillow with a heavy thump before rustling is heard. Merle sits up and Daryl jumps, groans loudly around the erection in his mouth as a wide palm gropes his ass.

 

“If we only had the fuckin’ time,” Merle grumbles out through pants, fingers fitting their way under the band and then sliding between his cheeks against his hole. Daryl shivers, thrusts up his twitching cock into his fist as he tastes a fresh spurt of precum on his tongue. “You like that baby brother?” Daryl nods and Merle sighs out a deep, hearty groan as he feels his skillful tongue roll around the head of his cock. Daryl isn’t surprised at all when he feels his warm cum shoot to the back of his throat, rocking forward as Merle squeezes and fondles him throughout.

 

 

“Come here,” Merle husks and practically drags Daryl right off his cock with a pop, settles him up on his lap. Daryl’s boxers tent, cock looking large as it sits above Merle’s, groaning as he’s made to rub back and forth over Merle’s spent dick. His boxers are tugged down, his erection bobbing free for Merle to take up into his big hand, stroking quickly, “Let go, boy.” Merle huffs at him and Daryl almost can’t believe it, watching wide eyed and open mouthed as Merle rubs his stomach where his release would no doubedtly land, “Give it to yer older brother, Dare, make me proud.”

 

Daryl gasps, hips hitching forward to push his cock in Merle’s strong and slippery grip. Broken off pieces of Merle’s name slips past his lips, gritted teeth as he tries to keep himself down as he shoots between them. It gets on Merle’s skin, catches on the hair leading down his belly and the fingers that span down his abdomen. Daryl shuts his eyes before he could even finish, his body shaking in the aftermath.

 

It doesn’t take much at all for Merle to tip Daryl over on his side, his leg still over his hips and boxers all screwed about his thighs. Merle swirls his fingers through the cum on his stomach before taking each to Daryl’s mouth, who dutifully sucks them clean one by one.

“Did alright, Mer?” Daryl asks just as the last digit pulls away, spotless.

 

Merle hums and puts his hand to the small of Daryl’s back, arches that body in towards himself, “Yeah. Perfect, lil’ brother.” He gets a content sigh from the dozing boy next to him.


	10. I'll Take Good Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually requested by no one LOL this is completely for me XD  
> Didn't mean to kill of Eric. (>TuT)> I do have plans for a bunch of Eric/Aaron/Daryl threesome. I just need time TuT
> 
> Feel free to request for this couple too! Love them to bits! But keep in mind i do have a rather long list and i'm going down them in order. ^^;
> 
> Not so much Daddy kink in this one, but more like comfort. But I think Daddy!Aaron would be soooo eeeaasy.

Comfort was hard to come by these days.

Daryl knew that eventually the dream that was Alexandria would fall. Maybe it was their own fault and the place should have never opened its gates to let them in. They were just too wild and the people of Alexandria had been just too sheltered. It was a terrible mix from the start, and yet the one man who brought them in, the one who they’ve betrayed his trust most of all, was with them now.

It had gotten Eric killed. Daryl remembered it like it was painted on the backs of his eyelids, glaringly bright whenever he closed his eyes. He reminded Daryl of Beth, maintained that innocence that shouldn’t even exist in a world like this, kept his light as bright as his pale skin and blond hair. It had been stained red with his own blood when they left his unanimated corpse on the floor of his bedroom, Daryl dragging Aaron with all his strength out and away, wanting to at least save one of the pair who had taken him in and shown him care and love. Aaron should hate them, and maybe he did a little bit, but now he needed them too. 

God. The guilt.

Daryl felt it eating away at him as he stood in the bedroom he took the responsibility of sharing with Aaron. Rick, Carl, Michonne, Glenn… the whole gang were all downstairs in the living room. De-ja-vu, like the first night they stayed in their mansion like home with its white walls and vaulted ceilings. He should be down with them now, but instead he’s in here with Aaron. And he wanted to be, he did. He just hated how Rick had to pull him aside, head close to keep their voices below a whisper, telling Daryl to watch him.    
Like Aaron hadn’t helped them come to the first safe home in two years. Like Aaron hadn’t fought by their side to try and keep Alexandria’s walls up. Like Daryl didn’t have to watch as Aaron cried into Eric’s chest and then look at him with hope that he could do something as if Daryl and his family wasn’t the cause. Like how Aaron hadn’t helped them escape.

This man needed to morn. 

Daryl felt awkward as he stood against the closed door. It had maybe been five minutes, maybe an hour, shit, maybe its nearly morning already, but Aaron hadn’t moved from his perched position on the side of the bed. Daryl wondered if Aaron still knew that he was in the room, or if he had forgotten for a second where he was. Daryl remembered how it was like to miss somebody so much it felt like the world was just ripped out of his hands. Aaron wasn’t going to move at all.

He nearly called out his name, but he stopped himself, licking over his lips as he worried his index finger in the digits of his other hand. His jaw tightened and he knew Aaron wasn’t a danger to them. He grabbed the doorknob behind him, turned it just so, but was startled as Aaron finally spoke up,

"Stay the night? I'll take good care of you.”

The hell did that even mean? Daryl stood still, wondering if he didn’t say anything Aaron would truly believe he was alone and they could drop this odd conversation. But then Aaron looked over his shoulder, his eyes painfully sad, hand landing softly on the bed. “Just stay with me… I need…”

“No, man… what we… it probably should stop now.” Daryl muttered uncomfortably. He shifted on his feet, unsure of how he’s going to help this man. “Give it some time… ya need to grieve.” 

“Grieve?” Aaron laughed dryly, “There isn’t time to grieve. I don’t even have a body to…” bury. Daryl clenched his jaw again and looked away. “You need this too. Eric was…”

He looked up again, tentatively saying, “Ours.” 

“Yes.”

Daryl sighed heavily through his nose and took a step into the room. He could see Aaron relaxing just a little bit and then coming to a stand to meet Daryl more than half way. Daryl twitched as a gentle hand cupped his jaw, tightening into himself as another brushed his waist. He could feel the door behind him as if he was pressed against it, but there is a good five feet between himself and the flat surface. Aaron’s breath went in and out in a shudder, and it was so sad, so pained, Daryl couldn’t bring himself to look away, meeting those sad eyes with his own, very, very sorry ones. 

Aaron laughed again, this one just as miserable as the first, “Look at me now. All I need is a bottle of whiskey and I can really get to fucking my sorrow away.” 

Daryl almost hated how that sounded coming out of Aaron’s mouth. He rarely cursed and had never called what they did to each other anything less than comfort, love, care, need. He knew Aaron didn’t mean it, and it seemed Aaron noticed that Daryl didn’t take to the joke. Immediately the other seemed to regret it and he kissed Daryl, pressing gentle pecks that were as loving as the first time Daryl had opened his heart and let him (and Eric) in. Aaron pressed his forehead against his, “I take that back. Its not like that.”

“It is what it is…”

“Its not like that.” Aaron insisted and pressed in closer. The hand around the side of his face tightened like he was afraid he’d disappear any second, that forehead pressed against his leaning in heavier. Aaron shut his eyes and something like a sob left him. “I need you here.” 

He knew. Daryl’s hands stayed faithfully by his sides but he leaned into Aaron’s embrace, whispering back, “I ain’t goin’ anywhere.”

“God… I just…”

“I know…” Daryl murmured, “Lie down.” 

Aaron leaned back to look at him, as if he was reading him even though Daryl wasn’t so sure what he was doing himself. He watched as Aaron approached the bed then kick off his shoes, sitting first before laying back with his head in the pillows. Daryl swallowed thickly, kicking off his own boots before bending down, untying the knots that keep his pants tight around his calves.

“I’m not trying to use you.” Aaron said and Daryl nodded. He knew that too.

He slid out of his pants, leaving his boxers and shirt on for now as he crawled on top of Aaron. He held him between his legs and Aaron’s hands immediately scratched up and down his thighs. Aaron’s half lidded eyes closed as he whispered, “I’m glad you’re alive. I’m glad that… that at least we made it.”

Daryl didn’t bother to answer that because there was no telling for how long. He leaned down instead, pressed his own lips against Aaron’s lightly. There was something in Daryl that told him that this was probably not going to happen, even as he canted his chin, opening up his mouth start a kiss that was growing more desperate by the second. Those same hands curled around his ass, pulled him forward, and Aaron breathed shakily into his open mouth. 

“I need this… I need you…” Aaron whispered between kisses and then rolled them over. His own shirt went first, flung over his back, and Daryl fingertips ran like fire down his strong stomach to the waistband of his jeans. He thumbed over the button as Aaron unhooked the row of them down Daryl’s chest, pushing aside the cloth to give him skin. “Daryl…please?”

Daryl could only nod and that was all Aaron needed to dig his fingers underneath the band of his boxers and pull them down his legs. Now bare from the waist down, Daryl looked up at him with mute vulnerability, one that Aaron leaned down to and pressed his mouth against his neck. He’s thankful every time and now was no different. “You make me feel alive. We are alive.”

“So we celebratin’ then?” Daryl asked gruffly, almost jokingly, but the flicker in Aaron’s eyes made him feel a little guilty. An apology was poised behind his lips, tipping dangerously off his tongue, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment anymore. Perhaps this was what Aaron needed to cope and he could give that. Guiding Aaron’s face back up to his, Daryl kissed him hard, trying to push the thoughts of Eric’s death out of his lover’s mind.

A hand gripped his cock while they kissed, stroking slowly to get him to harden fully. Daryl moaned quietly breaking the kiss as Aaron’s lips descended back down his neck, making sure to keep his voice down lest they disturb anyone else in the house. He could feel Aaron’s own cock lengthen and thicken against his hip, how he ground against him in slow back and forth motions. There is another miserable, broken laugh into his neck and Daryl’s pretty certain he feels tears. His heart broke further for the man, desperately trying to find a way to make it better.

Daryl carefully reached up to cup Aaron’s face in both hands. He led his face away from his neck, bringing mouths together for more kisses. He hoped it meant to Aaron as much as it meant to him, that he understood what he was trying to convey as they ground against each other in the silence. That he cared. That he was sorry. That he wished he could do more. Aaron sighed into his mouth and then using the slick he’s taken from Daryl’s cock, he pressed a finger into his tightly clenching entrance. Daryl released a quiet, pained grunt.

“Are you alright?” Aaron asked him, worried for him even though Daryl should be showering him with concern now. Daryl wasn’t the best with loss, but letting Aaron have him, maybe that would be enough. He nodded and gritted his teeth as the finger slid into him with barely any ease. “Shh, shh…” Aaron soothed and Daryl willed himself to relax despite the burn.

The finger slid out then Aaron sucked two, getting them wet to try again. The prep was slow. Aaron’s finger pushed into him much more easier and this time Daryl couldn’t help the groan that left his mouth, his legs parting further to help ease it’s way. He couldn’t help but feel that there was an emptiness in the room, that a part of himself had been taken from him. Daryl expected to just turn his head and see the reassurance Eric so readily provided and all too soon Daryl was feeling the ache that came with missing somebody who was never going to come back.

He hadn’t meant to release a sob. Aaron kissed him, ones, twice. Closed mouth kisses that reminded Daryl too much of Eric and he wondered if Aaron was finding a bit of the other man in him now. He dropped his chin and Aaron pressed his forehead tight against his, the both of them taking a moment to breathe and reorient. Just one moment where they could try and give each other what they need.

Daryl didn’t know if he could ever replace Eric, and he doesn’t really want to. He couldn’t rewind time and fix the past, make it so that there was a happy ending. “Daryl,” he could hear Aaron whisper as he pushed into him and Daryl turned his head away, gritted his teeth to hold in a noise of both pain and pleasure. He wanted this as much as he needed it. They had each other.

They just needed more time to move on.


	11. I love that having sex with me does that to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not smutty but here is some lovey dovey sap. Lets all get rotten teeth because these boys are just too fucking sweet for words. UGH, sometimes I cannot handle these two lol  
> requested by **hailthenightmareking** on tumblr asking for Daryl being embarrassed for crying during sex and Daddy Rick who loves it.
> 
> possible part two to this LOL because we love smut, don't we.

They had ever only done it one time, and Rick thought that their first time was very good. Thinking about it brought a fond smile onto his face, lining his eyes with happy wrinkles that softened his far away gaze. It took a lot of time to get there, for Daryl to be comfortable enough to even lay with him, and to finally _have him —_ If there was any way he could put into words how he felt, it would probably sound a whole lot like flying. 

 

He watched Daryl as the other played with his daughter, the one man that he loved. He had no doubt in his heart that the sentiment was returned. He caught his eye and Daryl passed him one of those shy, hidden smiles before Judith was climbing back on top of him, all four years and 40 pounds of toddler toppling him over to the ground with giggles  and screams. He watched Daryl be gentle with her, those calloused hands holding her like her bones were made of glass. She adored him like the ocean did the moon, and Daryl was sure to meet her half way every time.

 

Carl came crashing down the stairs, stomping on size 11 feet and inching above him. It was weird having to look up at him before he became a full grown man, but these were the cards he was dealt. The boy of 17 snagged Judith around her waist, carrying her in his arms to allow Daryl to get back on his feet, and with each sharing a nod goodbye, and Carl giving him an excited, wide grin, they separated ways.

 

“Hey,” Rick greeted as Daryl approached the porch and Daryl let his eyes drop in that shy way of his, before raising them again. “Ya haven’t said a word to me all week. Start t’think I did somethin’ wrong.”

 

“That’s a lie and ya know it,” Daryl smirked, but he understood what he meant. He stepped up in Rick’s space, close enough to almost feel him breathe, and sighed heavily. Rick couldn’t help carding a hand through his long hair, pushing it behind his ear in an attempt to soothe. “Sorry I’ve been distant.”

 

“Yeah… thought somethin’ was up,” Rick replied, but there was no accusation in his tone. Just patience. “We alright out here?”

 

“Mm.”

 

“Then talk to me, Daryl,” Rick urged and they might be out in the open, might have an audience who just can’t keep their nose out of their business, but that wasn’t their problem. Times had gone beyond that, beyond the judgmental stares, and this… this can only last as long as it’s going to last. Rick cradled Daryl’s face in both hands, hands lost in deep brown and thumbs sweeping over sun spotted cheeks. “Ain’t like you to hide from me. I hurt you?” 

 

He watched the redneck carefully, the man shaking his head in a negative. Rick’s brow furrowed, head tilted when he’s trying to understand. He could be wrong and maybe Daryl was lying. “You cried.”

 

“Did not.” Daryl huffed and Rick’s short shake of his head made Daryl shrug and lean back. Hands left their post, and smoothed from his face to his shoulder, the other to his bicep. Kept him close. “Why are ya askin’ about that, Rick?”

 

“Because you are _hidin’_ from me. Last we shared a bed…” he shifted his stance, managing to catch Daryl’s evading eyes. “ _I love you._ That won’t change. If it means we don’t ever do that again, then that’s fine-“

 

“No!” Daryl startled Rick, might of even startled himself. His tongue caught and his cheeks flushed pink. “‘m just tryin’ to get used to it. Ain’t never done _it_ before and I just got overwhelmed. Shit, ain’t like its some _big_ _deal_ an’ — and I was bein’ a big baby about it-“

 

“Daryl.”

 

That man really knew how to work himself up. Rick briefly wondered if a lot of that hiding had to do with that night specifically, or these thoughts that Daryl had let brew in his head. _Demons,_ as far as Rick was concerned, hanging over his shoulder. As often as possible Rick tried to shine some light over him and scare them away. 

 

Daryl let him cut him off, his thin lips pressing shut until the pinks of them were nothing beyond a dark line. His chest rose and fell with each breath he dragged into his lungs. Fingers were curled at his sides, walls were up.

 

“I loved every moment of it.” Rick said and Daryl flinched like he was expecting something much worse. He could feel his own heart beat trying to pull itself right out of his own chest, trying to get closer. “Everything. Even the tears.” 

 

Daryl grumbled, “Was just bein’ a big fuckin’ baby,” and let himself be dragged closer until their foreheads touched and Daryl could hesitantly bring his own hands to Rick’s elbows. “Who cries like that during sex?”

 

“Apparently _this_ big baby,” Rick said and Daryl snorted, chewing at his dry lips in quiet embarrassment. “But that’s alright. It is. Our first time, Daryl, it meant a lot to me too.”

 

“Stop it.”

 

“No.” Rick held him tighter, laughing under his breath as Daryl squirmed and rolled his eyes, “Can’t run away from this ‘chick shit’ this time because you need to hear it. I love that having sex with me does that to you.” He let that roll around in Daryl’s head.

 

A quirk of his mouth, “Do you?”  Rick tilted his head the other way, brows raised in that ‘guilty’ expression. Daryl snorted, “Won’t do it next time,” and gave him a real smile when Rick pressed his lips against his. 

 

“But you’ll at least call me ‘daddy’ again, right?’

 

Daryl flushed and finally shoved him a way, hiding his red cheeks as he marched up the stairs. Well that wasn’t a ‘no’, and Rick laughed happily as he kept two steps behind.


	12. 12. Quick Apology

Ee. I just like to put out a quick, but sincere apology that its taking me some time to reply to a multitude of prompts I've been given. School and work has been a juggling act as of late, and with finals these past few weeks I've been too busy to even think of writing. The semester itself was very exhausting and demanding that writing has been taking a back seat. 

But my semester is almost over! One more week and I'm back for some marathon writing. I've just been rather sucked dry of inspiration lately lol but I cannot give up! Daryl is deserving of so much loving (>*U*)> And so do all the readers!

My apologies again TuT

(( Also, will take prompts, or if ya want to remind me of a prompt, go ahead. ouo ))

Also i noticed how Rescue has been garnering attention owo i'll get to it eventually, im just trying to get into a rickyl mood before i get into sharickyl lol Im super slow OTL


	13. Size Kink, sloppy seconds, a ravenous Daryl for more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by **Viena** : Sloppy seconds, creampie, size kink, and a ravenous Daryl for more. <3 Sharyl or Rickyl is up to you.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry everyone! i know i'm taking so long to update anything or write anything -_- really i've been losing some inspiration. Hopefully once the show kicks on again I will be back with more writing. Anyway, thank you all for the support! I'm surprised this series as over a thousand kudos. I'm glad we can all come here to enjoy some bottom daryl ;u; 
> 
> Comments are more than appreciated, it is the blood to my writing *_* Thank you <3
> 
> (also i hope you enjoy this filth TuT )
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd by **ijustwantedyoutoneedme**!

Rick wasn’t expecting such a warm welcome, but here it was in the form of Daryl Dixon spread out across their bed, looking at him through a curtain of hair. It had been days since he last saw the man, his own mind spinning as he got used to being in a place where he lacked any control, and this man taken away from his side to keep him from fraying at the seams. Though Rick was relieved to see him, Daryl’s eyes were narrow and tight. _Oh,_ he was _pissed._

 

“Is it too much to think that you missed me?” Daryl asked, his voice that same raspy and honey sweet as he pulled himself back up to sit against the head of the bed. Rick could already feel his stomach clench at the sight of him, all lean muscle and hidden dark sensuality. His annoyance was tinged with something else, lust, at Rick being here too. A wry, yet knowing half grin appeared on his face, and for a second Rick was thrown off by how clean he was, only to feel the humidity from the bathroom wafting in like a caress. That shirt he’d taken from the closet they shared was pulled tighter, the tails brushing bare legs sitting cross-legged, bringing Rick’s eyes down, down— “Jessie. Hm?”

 

Jessie, with her bright glow and innocence, didn’t hold a light to what Daryl was to him. Rick shook his head, that wasn’t a part of the world that he needed right now, no. Daryl already knew, if that smug tightness on his lips meant anything, the man knew him so well. That knot in his stomach tightened as Daryl, broad shouldered and cat like, crawled towards the edge of the bed with sloping shoulders, that predatory gleam in his eyes bringing Rick forward. 

 

“You’re in my shirt.” 

 

Daryl snorted, already up on his knees and unbuttoning a row of black buttons on Rick’s front. “You seen what they’re tryin’ to put me in? The one black shirt in there is part of your uniform, officer.” 

 

“Mhmm, and you’re tellin’ me that the only reason you chose _my_ shirt is because of the color.” At the one shoulder shrug he received from his hunter, Rick chuckled. “Right.” He watched a small nose rub against the hair at the center of his chest, losing the way thick fingers made their way down to the button of his slacks. Warm breath caused goosebumps to course its way across his shoulders and arms. “Why are you in my shirt, Daryl?”

 

“Gotta make you take notice of me somehow, don’t I?” 

 

Rick vaguely remembered passing by Daryl at the entrance today with a barely passing hello, causing him to wince with guilt at how he cold-shouldered the man he’d been looking forward to seeing all week. His head tilted to the side, a low noise of a start of an apology, but Daryl beat him to it.

 

“And still you’re standin’ there doin’ shit.” 

 

“Sorry, Daryl. Its just that you’re…” _Hot, sexy, calm as can be and it’s—_

 

_“_ Well, if you’re not gonna do anything yet, don’t see why I can’t start.” That grumpy tone in his voice surprised a small laugh out of Rick and Daryl passed a smirk over his shoulder while he wiggled out of what little clothes he put on. He got on his back, his legs spread to expose his lightly hairy asshole, sucking his fingers between his pink lips before playing with his pucker for the other’s viewing pleasure. Rick could feel his mouth go dry as Daryl pried himself apart, a finger diving into his tiny hole, toes digging into the bedding and writhing, the muscles of his ass tensing with every push of those digits in.

 

His cock lengthened and stiffened against a soft belly from the fingering alone. It almost seemed like Daryl didn’t care if Rick was in there with him or not, eyes fluttering shut as his heavy breaths left between clenched teeth. There was still no doubt who this show was for.

 

Rick hadn’t gotten naked so fast before in his life. 

 

He’d just gotten done shucking out of his slacks, stepping out of the puddle of clothes at his feet, and before crawling onto the bed when Daryl leveled him with a stare, he made a quick reach for the lube. He could read the _come hither_ in his half lidded gaze, invited by the slow widening of spread legs. Rick got in between, laying over Daryl and holding his jaw, kissing him impossibly tenderly for all the hours spent apart. 

 

“Condom?” Rick asked, but Daryl just shook his head, chewing on his lip in that purposely coy manner that gets Rick going from ninety to one-eighty in a second.

 

“However you want this, Daryl. It’s yours.” 

 

“Then get in me. Been waitin’ for it all damn week.” Daryl grinned up at him and pulled his fingers from deep inside to put a digit on each side, exposing the slick pink inner walls. If he wanted a reaction out of Rick, he got it, if Rick’s lube slicked-hand slapping down around the base of his cock and the curse were any indication. Least the man doesn’t waste any time, but he did tease, rubbing the wet head back and forth across the winking opening and making Daryl flush from the implications of it. His cock looked so big compared to the little hole he’s going to be residing in soon. “You like seein’ that? What a fat cock like yours is gonna do to me?”

 

Rick huffed, and with the other hand thumbed at Daryl’s stretched entrance and enjoyed the shiver that coursed through him as he dared to push inside for a moment. He’s as scorching hot and tight as he imagined, still, after all this time Daryl had spent writhing on the end of his dick like a cum hungry slut. The prep was pathetic for what Daryl would be accommodating, but they could hardly wait.

 

“Like you’ll let me break you,” Rick groused without any heat, playful and tantalizing in his low tone, sliding in inch after long inch and watching the array of expressions that crossed Daryl’s face, how he went from wincing to bliss once his weight had settled into the curve of his ass. The redneck’s jaw clenched, then he released a low bitten off growl of, ‘oh, _fuck.’_ It had Rick huffing with a knowing smirk.

 

“You love. _Every._ ** _Inch.”_**

 

**_“Fuck._** Fuck, I forgot how _much_.”

 

****Every time, and now was no exception. Daryl’s face slackened once he was stuffed full with Rick’s thick cock, eyes rolling back under fluttering lids, drunk off the stretch and burn that came from Rick grinding in and out, dragging on his rim like he was trying to pull him inside out. The lube on was cock helped ease the slide, but just enough that Daryl got none of the edge and all of that all-encompassing stretch, until they both knew that they weren’t walking out of this without remembering.

 

Sex with anyone else wouldn’t be this _perfect._

 

Gripping onto the back of knobby knees, Rick easily bent Daryl in half, lifting his bottom half up until his hard, twitching pink cock was flat against his belly and his swollen rim exposed to the air. Rick watched as that needy hole took his cock over and over again, how it gripped and pulled like a hungry sucking mouth. “Oh _god_ , yeah. Fuck me, fuckme, _fuckme,”_ Daryl rattled on, never one for many words before, and sure as hell not now, but he knew what he wanted, and Rick so easily fell into those demands. 

 

Rick should have been more worried about hurting the other man, but with the way he was moaning out, trying and failing to hide them into the back of his hands, all Rick could process was bringing this man as much pleasure as he possibly could. Holding onto those thin hips, Rick dragged him back down onto his lap with every thrust, the sounds of their slapping bodies ringing out into the room. He made sure to angle his cock just so that he was ramming into the other man’s prostate, knowing he’s hit it with every quick gasp and muffled cry.

 

“Please, Rick. I’m so close…” Daryl moaned and Rick growled low in return, the sound animalistic.

 

“Shit. Don’t- Don’t _say_ that-“

 

Daryl huffed, “What?  _Ahh…_ That… that I’m gonna cum? That you’re gonna _hmmm_ —make me cum? I’m _cumming, I-_ “ He could barely say that between the moans Rick was forcing out of him, trying to catch his breath between each bounce. “I’m _close.”_

 

Rick cursed under his breath, fingers biting into the skin of Daryl’s thighs as he picked up the pace. He took one of Daryl’s legs and threw it over himself, making that fucked slack and greedy hole clench around him just perfectly as he fucked the other man on his side. He looked so fucking sexy like this, with his eyes shining from the pleasure of being taken, drooling onto the knuckles of his fist. With his free hand, Rick gripped Daryl’s ass cheek hard, pushing it to the side so he could see his own swollen cock go in and out and in again. With Daryl flat on his back, his legs off to the left, ass out and taking, _taking…_

 

Daryl’s low groan signaled his climax, his whole body shuddering as he came between his own squeezed thighs. The muscles clenched sporadically around him, holding him in and trying to force him out at the same time. Rick could fucking _watch_ the clench of his tight hole, gritting his teeth as he felt his own release spill over with each deep push.

 

“No.”

 

Before Rick could pull out so that he could grab them a rag to clean up, Daryl was tugging on his arm and putting his legs back around him, taking him back against his body. He was still lodged deep inside his furnace-like body and legs curled around his waist to keep him in place. Daryl grabbed him by the back of his head with his hands, bringing his mouth against his in a slow and ravenous kiss. Rick gasped and Daryl took the opening, sliding his tongue in between quickly and sliding against the front of Rick’s teeth. 

 

They kissed for a good handful of minutes until their lips had gone numb and their hips were grinding together in slow circles. With Daryl’s head flung back, Rick took in that flushed and sweaty face and kiss swollen lips. Daryl squeezed around him and Rick grunted as he thrusted up into the heat of the man dripping his cum onto his balls. “Want ya again,” Daryl rasped and a sudden rush of blood into Rick’s recovering cock caused it to twitch inside of him.  “Mm… let’s do it again.” 

 

“You are a greedy, greedy boy.” Rick huffed into the other’s sweaty neck and licked a long line up to an ear.

 

“Whatever, like you don’t want it,” he snorted, “Daddy.” Daryl easily rolled them over without dislodging Rick from his body, sitting on skinny hips and resting his hands behind him onto Rick’s thighs. He watched the man’s pupils blow wide, how his breath was surprised out of him in a quick huff, and how his hands scrambled for purchase as his world was tipped upside down. Like this Rick could see Daryl half stiff and wanting, how his semi bobbed as he rocked his hips side to side, looking all the ready for a hand or a mouth.

 

“Now _you_ started it. I don’t want to hear nothin’ else.” Rick said with heat and amusement, fingers trailing over the pale skin of legs that never get to see the light of the sun. There was a moment of Daryl just sitting there with the slowest, smoothest grinds against Rick’s hips. “You look so good like this,” Rick groaned, “Wrapped around my cock like this. If you didn’t look so comfortable, I’d bend you over and eat your ass out.” 

 

Daryl moaned and Rick knew how much the other was also tempted. He continued.  
  
“— but I’m not going to, because you love this _too much.”_ He ground up, hips lifting off the bed despite the heavy weight on him and Daryl shouted, arching beautifully at the shocking course of pleasure. 

 

Daryl bent forward, body trembling, and though he knew it was true… “I _don’t-“_

 

_“Liar,”_ Rick’s hands gripped on tight, keeping the body leveled above him so he could rock his hips back and forth, fucking his cock shallowly into the loose heat. He licked over his dry lips at the sight, “You don’t see you like I see you now. Didn’t see how you’re little hole opened wide to take me _all in._ Fucked loose with my cum easing the way. You love it. You do.”

 

“Jesus Christ! Rick, I ca-“ Daryl sobbed out a moan, muscles straining as he tried to drop onto the man’s pelvis but couldnt, kept up by Rick’s strength and thrusts, the softness of his thighs shaking with each slam of skinny hips up. The motion was oh, so slow — _Up, hold, down_ — just giving Daryl that quick shock and then buzzing for another. He _couldn’t—_ “Give it to me! Fuck, I lied, I lied!” Daryl shoved at Rick’s hands, prying them from his hips, “I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum again—“

 

“You won’t until you say it,” Rick growled and his now free hand caged around the base of the other man’s dick, holding it tight. He let the man bounce, let him rise himself up until he was brimming over the edge, but he won’t fall yet. “Hold it.”

 

“No, please,” Daryl begged, shaking his head. “I can’t.”

 

“I think you can,” Rick grunted and just as Daryl rolled his hips down, Rick’s thrusted up, thrusting in deep, thrusting in fast. He could feel the warm tracks of cum rolling down his length, dripping from his balls. “You can.”

 

Daryl panted, his breath almost wheezing as he took it in and out of his lungs, desperately trying to hold onto his sanity. His orgasm was so close, and yet every time he got right at the edge it was pulled away. It was just a bit more, just a little bit of a nudge, “Please. I want to cum.” He choked when Rick started to move faster and Daryl just held on, hands flat on Rick’s chest, “Fuck _yes._ Love this. I love this. I need it like this Daddy, please— I _need_ to cum-”

 

“Alright,” Rick moaned and the strangling grip he had on Daryl’s cock lightened. At the sudden rush, Daryl’s hand flew to Rick’s wrist, could feel how his whole body shook with orgasm as cum streaked from the tip of his cock and caught onto the hair on the other’s chest. Those moans falling from Daryl was heavy and tight with relief, features clenched from the onslaught of his climax. Seeing Daryl like this and feeling how his body milked at his cock again, a grip that refused to let him go, tore Rick’s release right out of him and once again filled Daryl up with his seed.

 

He rolled them over easily with how Daryl had gone weak, and this time pulled out and watched the man shudder beneath him. His cum poured out of the slack hole, pucker fucked open and raw. Rick watched it drip out of him, and then used two fingers to scoop it back up and shoved it back past the gaping rim, watching those muscles close around him on instinct. Rick tried to catch his breath.

 

“Let me get us something to use…” Rick said warmly, his voice raspy, and he wondered if he’d been just as loud as the other without knowing it. Daryl shook his head, eyes  ever so dark and clear, chest rising and falling but no sign that he was entirely exhausted. Rick felt that familiar tingle again at the base of his spine.

 

“No.” 


	14. Think You Could Concentrate with My Fingers Inside of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Pornstar!daryl verse. If you have no idea what that is, I am gladly directing you to [Redneck Bar Orgy](http://archiveofourown.org/series/93220) series (~*_*)~ have fun
> 
> Some Glaryl for my glaryl soul
> 
> and I hope you enjoy it! a prompt from **limitlessskyes** Thank you  <3
> 
> also brand new prompt lists~!
> 
> Fifty Reasons to Have Sex:  
> http://snazzelle.tumblr.com/post/132450547472/nsfw-starters-fifty-reasons-to-have-sex
> 
> New Daddy Kink set:  
> http://snazzelle.tumblr.com/post/132198574157/daddy-kink-sentence-starters

Glenn didn't care _how_ much he was missing that mouth, he was _not_ going to let Daryl suck him off now. It was a late hour of the night, people were sleeping, _tired_ after fending off zombies that managed to breach their fences. Glenn was feeling a pain in his side, and beyond that, they just had no privacy and Glenn just wanted to sleep.

 

Daryl looked at him through his bangs, bright blue eyes reflecting the dim lantern they kept in the corner of their cell. He was curled over Glenn's body, a heavy weight that comforted him in more ways than he could count. His hands were folded over Glenn's chest, chin propped up over his knuckles. He could hear the slightly shallow breathing of the other and see his pink tongue dart over his pouty, bottom lip. 

 

_“Please.”_

 

“No, Daryl. Sleep. Maybe in the shower room tomorrow?”

 

He felt Daryl shake his head and watched as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. Fingers curled into his ratty shirt and Glenn felt the bite of the other's nails, just itching to touch. Glenn grunted and he grabbed the pillow behind his head just as he felt Daryl shove his shirt up. He was about to bop the other right when he felt the sensuous swirl of his tongue on his chest licking a blind path to a nipple. 

 

Glenn hissed through his teeth as he felt the sting of teeth on the hardened nub and then choked down a groan when he felt Daryl soothe it with his lips. Glenn dropped the pillow, and raked his hand into Daryl's hair, pulling the dark strands up to take Daryl's head away from his chest. Daryl got up on his hands and released a whine, one that made Glenn sit up and place a hand over the redneck's mouth.

 

“Not the time or place, Daryl!” Glenn hissed.

 

Daryl shook the hand off of his mouth shoved Glenn back down onto the bed with his stronger frame. “That an issue? Need ya, baby.” As expected, Glenn's mouth shut with a click at the pet name. He took the opportunity to palm the growing bulge between the Asian's legs, squeezing it rhythmically until he got the other to roll his hips. “Need'ja now. Saved yer ass today.”

 

Glenn huffed, his lips curling at the other's words. That was true. He nearly died today, if only Daryl wasn't there to shoot a geek that loomed over his shoulder between the eyes. Daryl nearly lost him, but that was a reoccurring thing, as sad as it was. 

 

His hand fell over Daryl's, still resisting and trying to push it off. Daryl's eyes did this thing where it was not quite a blink and the left corner of his lip lifted confusedly. Glenn kissed him, just so he knew this wasn't over. 

 

When Glenn pulled away, Daryl's eyes had gotten dark and he questioned right away, “Can I suck your cock?” 

 

“Christ, don't ask me right off the bat like that.” Glenn laughed huskily and took Daryl's hand to bring up to his chest. He shook his head and tried to will the hard-on away. “Tomorrow. You think anyone would like to be wakin' up to my noises?” At the snort Daryl released, Glenn dropped  his head onto the mattress and gave a little flirty smirk, “Plus. _I_ don't want anyone else to hear you gagging around my cock. Those are _my_ noises for _my_ ears only.”

 

“Is that right?”

 

“Those videos don't count. We were not acquainted. And its not like anyone's ever gonna see them again.” 

 

Daryl cracked a small smile. He nosed against their entwined hands before drifting downwards. Glenn felt that devious tongue again, swirling into the dark hairs that lead down his stomach. He dragged his teeth right over his bellybutton and Glenn gasped, his hips shooting forward to grind onto Daryl's chest. Glenn let go of Daryl's hand and scooted back until he was sitting propped up against the wall. _“No.”_

 

And that wasn't the smartest of moves. Daryl was now eye level with his crotch and immediately latched on, tongue rubbing harshly against the cotton of his underwear. He could feel the way it contoured around his dick, so hot as Daryl covered as much as he could with his mouth. Glenn gritted his teeth and swallowed down another noise. “You are making it really hard to say 'no' to you...”

 

Daryl grunted and he pulled off to show off the wet patch he created on his shorts with his saliva. “Please.” He asked again, his lips ghosting over the bulge. Glenn nearly whined and he fisted Daryl's hair again, not sure if he wanted to take him closer or push him away. “Ain't like ta beg, but please?”

 

“Fine. _Fine._ But keep it down, would you?” Glenn let his head drop, and as much as he might of sound annoyed, the relief he was about to get was so going to make up for it. 

 

Daryl's elbows dug into the bedding as he tugged the front of Glenn's briefs. He didn't grace him with an answer, but instead licked his thin, dark lips as tugged his shorts down.

 

The low hum made Glenn bite into his lip, heat taking to his face as Daryl pulled his cock out into the open air. He was already as hard as can be, the redneck being so damn needy for it probably being the reason to that, aching and leaking in the rough palm that stroked him. Daryl stuck his tongue out, pressing it firmly until it laid fat against his shaft and becoming a tight little point as it reached the tip. Glenn cupped Daryl's cheek, bringing his mouth closer.

 

“Don't,” a swallow, “tease.” Glenn gasped as Daryl simply took his thumb into his mouth, sucking on it gently and making his cock throb. Daryl's lips were so soft, the inside of his mouth was warm and wet. His eyes fluttered close as Daryl sunk his mouth down and up the digit, sucking it like he'd do his cock, completely doing the opposite of his instruction. “You're a damn _cocktease_.”

 

The redneck eventually popped off with a dirty little smirk. He pulled Glenn's erect dick from his belly, rubbing his stubbled chin along the length. Glenn bucked his hips, prodding against his lips when the tip came near. Daryl closed his mouth around the head, giving it a wet, noisy suck, teased the slit with a pointed tongue until Glenn was panting and dark eyed with arousal. “Gonna fuck my mouth, Chopstick?” 

 

“Those names are really starting to become offensive.” Glenn growled, edge of his lips curled up with dry amusement. He fisted Daryl's hair, took the opportunity of an open mouth to shove his cock in. Daryl groaned around him, mouth instantly sucking him in and squeezing tight. Glenn did it again and again, moaning as his cock slid deep into Daryl's mouth and Daryl staring right back up at him with watery eyes. Glenn let his head fall back, fists tight in Daryl's hair as he thrusted into the warmth, hearing that delicious gagging before he panicked and let Daryl up with a pant. Glenn pulled him back, spit lewdly connecting his lips to his leaking cock. “You- you alright?”

 

Daryl coughed again, licking over his wet lips. Glenn pushed Daryl's hand off of his cock, stroking languidly as the other wiped the spit from his chin. He snickered at Daryl frowning up at him. “Why'd ya make me stop? Give it ta me.”

 

That surprised a short laugh out of Glenn, who wagged the stiff erection in font of Daryl. The man had the gall to hover around his dick, close enough for it to slap pornishly against his open mouth and tongue, “Goddamn, Daryl.” He guided it back into Daryl's mouth, watching as inch after inch disappeared into the seemingly endless tunnel of his mouth and throat. 

 

A deep moan resonated from Glenn's chest as he watched himself slide in and out of the hot mouth. He thrusted lazily, holding Daryl's head still, sighing with every deep push into the tight throat. His breath came in shaky inhales and exhales, chewing on his lips that curled into a tiny smile when Daryl looked at him through the sultry lowering of his eyelids. How many times had Glenn seen that through his computer screen?

 

“Christ, Daryl... you're so good t'me,” Glenn breathed, lower back starting to ache with each slow pump of his hips. It seemed Daryl had noticed, and his wide hands went to engulf him around his sides, holding him immobile as he worked his mouth up and down. His mind had blanked for a second, eyes rolling to the back of his head at the tight suction around his cock. He tugged on Daryl's hair, mumbling uselessly, “Turn... move... Get up here.” 

 

Daryl pulled off of him with a lewd, slow suck around the head. With a little smirk, he was getting off the small bed and shimmying out of his briefs, crawling back on with his knees on either side of Glenn's head. “Like this?” He asked and grasped Glenn's dripping cock, bringing it back up to his mouth. Lips brushed as he spoke, “69? Hadn' done that since Backwoods Bareback 3.”

 

“Don't talk to me about Backwoods Bareback 3.” Glenn groaned and tried to will the video from playing in his head when he had the man right here. His cock gave a single twitch at the thought and he could feel Daryl's snickers blow over the head. “Just- _God_. I don't _need_ the reminder right now, just give me... come'ere, lemme love on you.”

 

Daryl laughed, legs spreading wide so his hips lowered, moaning as he felt a flat tongue sweep down his length and over his balls, to his taint where Glenn left a resounding kiss. He shifted on his knees, enjoying the plush of Glenn's lips against his cock. “Come on kid, give me yer mouth...”

 

“'m sorry, Daryl.” Glenn laughed breathlessly, eyes on the heavy cock and then to the little shadowed hole. He did the same move again, but this time he lifted his head a little so that the tip of his tongue just brushed the edge of Daryl's entrance. A surprised grunt puffed out over his cock and those slim hips twitched above him. Glenn sighed, hands on those legs, “I'm just so confusingly obsessed with your ass right now.”

 

“Confused? Yer confused? You, who has seen every single one a' my porn- Hey!” Daryl startled forward when he received a sharp spank. A hand went to his hair, Glenn quietly shushing him as he combed through the long strands. Daryl went back to whispering, “Don't tell me ya hadn't _dreamed_ of my ass for years.” 

 

Glenn laughed huskily and let his hands wander again, smoothing over trembling flanks and to meaty thighs, to the hardness right above his face. “Fine. Your ass, your cock, your mouth. That stupid mole next to your lips.” 

 

“Ya dirty perv.” Daryl mumbled, cheeks red. 

 

“Ha-ha. Okay, pornstar. Now suck me. I wanna feel myself get all the way down your throat.” 

 

Daryl’s snickers could be heard bouncing off the concrete walls. Glenn had to bite back a laugh of his own, but it was for naught as Daryl opened his mouth yet again and took him down as deep as he could go. Glenn hissed through his teeth, head falling back and hair fanning over the flat pillow, fingertips biting into the fleshy parts of Daryl’s thighs as he resisted the urge to buck. “Fuck,” Glenn cursed the moment he felt Daryl pull back and that talented swirl around the head and slit, hand coming up to fondle his sac. “Oh, fuck. Fuck.” There were those bratty snickers again and the Asian had to recollect the mess in his brain to remember he had to do something for the other too. 

 

“Think you could concentrate with my fingers inside of you?” Glenn asked, and wetted his fingers quickly in his mouth. 

 

“Pfft. Fu- _uck yeeeaah.”_

 

The moan was loud enough to wake the goddamn block. In warning, Glenn slapped the open palm of his free hand on Daryl’s ass, then pinched him open to watch his wet fingers slide in and out of the swollen rim of his hole. Lube would of made this much easier, would of made the glide sloppier and perfect and just how they needed it, but that was way across the room and Daryl could take more than a couple fingers. Could take it with spit and love it. “You have to be quiet,” Glenn rasped at him, and it wasn’t hard at all to map out the other’s prostate, working it under his fingers like a guitar string, flicking at it roughly. He could feel the damp panting against his thigh, Daryl curled up and tense above him, hand loose and forgotten around his cock. It didn’t matter. Watching Daryl like this was so hot, and Glenn wasn’t going to lie and say he didn’t have a voyeuristic kink in his body. 

 

“Mm, I could cum just from this,” Glenn gritted out, his cock giving a series of twitches when Daryl had whined reedy and quiet. He could feel the hot drips of pre-cum on his chest, flicking from the tip of the other’s cock as he rocks his hips back and forth. “I could. Love fucking watching you take it.”

 

“ _Harder.”_

 

_“_ You got it. Get your mouth on my cock.”

 

Glenn wished he had a third source view of this. Daryl clumsily put his mouth back around him, first bumping against his nose before it hits its target. Fuck, what he’d do to be another set of eyes, watching Daryl take him down with those swollen pink lips, see how he fought to keep his mind when he’s being fucked like this. His mouth was hungry, sliding up and down his length, taking him deeper and deeper until he could feel his nose just barely brush his balls. Glenn put his mouth back into this, licking up the other’s taint, tilting those skinny hips down until he could tease the tip of his tongue against the lower portion of Daryl’s rim, Daryl gasping, and choking, and spit rolling down to his crotch-

 

Daryl popped off with a curse, gripping black hair behind him. This time it was Glenn who could had those impish little snickers, arms coming up to wrap around a waist to bring Daryl into a more sitting position on his face. “That’s all you got?” Glenn panted, keeping his voice quiet, and nibbled  on the softness of Daryl’s left cheek. He was still painfully hard, the flesh softly glinting in the dim light. He tongued his way back to his needy hole, and Daryl groaned. 

 

“Think you could fuckin’ talk with yer tongue in my ass?” 

 

Glenn took to the challenge with enthusiasm.


	15. Sex from Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Prompt "I'm bored sex" 
> 
> \--
> 
> Daryl doesn't want to take that scouting job, but that means that most of his time is spent lost in his own head in boredom. A chat with Rick gets heated because Daryl can't keep it in his pants.

It wasn’t that they didn’t have much to do. Alexandria could use the extra hands, but at this point Daryl felt that he didn’t owe the town shit and so he enjoyed the free time he got now that he was not worrying about the next meal. They didn’t know what to do with him, and for the redneck that was just fine. He could spend the rest of his time watching from the shadows and ensuring his family’s safety without getting distracted.

 

But days turn into weeks. The people of Alexandria, so far, haven’t posed that much of a threat. So much so that Rick was trusting the old couple next door with Judith and Carl was able to leave the house without supervision. Heck _Michonne_ was okay with it and she had this predisposition to be suspicious of anything that could even carry a single thought. As much as he loved Rick (and he did a whole damn lot, bless him) he couldn’t for the life of him feel himself settling in a place like this. He could for Carl and Judith, sure, but if it weren’t for those kids, Daryl would of set his foot down and demanded their freedom weeks ago.

 

But days… turned into more weeks.

 

It was easy to get bored in place like this. So no one was a threat, and that was okay, but every one was so _soft_. They didn’t know how to hold a weapon in their hands and the walls could only stay up for so long before dangerous folk found them and wanted to take the place. No one wanted to learn how to defend themselves. Life moved forward. Things stayed the same. Nothing really happened day to day that he started to get restless.

 

Daryl would rather be out on the road. He’d actually rather have their prison back, but they weren’t ever going to return to a place where bad memories needed to stay buried. Alexandria was okay, but it wasn’t theirs and it sure as hell wasn’t perfect. Not the dream home that everyone and their dog insisted it was. It was bland, for lack of a better word, in constant stasis, and if that didn’t raise any red flags when it came to probable danger, it certainly meant that a place like this wasn’t meant for a person like Daryl.

 

Rick had once told him to get to work.

 

Daryl had already given in and took a bath, but for this he narrowed his eyes and told him ‘No’ every damn time.

 

Because of this, Daryl didn’t get much sympathy when he was as bored as he was. Rick, in his pristine white shirt and black tie, hair gelled back, and looking like the more mature, more sexy version of himself when he’d first laid eyes on him, would often roll his eyes at his whining and tell him that he could always join Carl and his friends if he wanted to act like a child the entire time he was here.

 

See if Daryl’ll ever suck his dick again.

 

But truthfully, Daryl was honest to god bored of this entire situation. Daryl could only walk around the whole place so many times in a day before he started making up oddities in his own head, and his pa always said that was the beginning of becoming someone crazy. He eventually started to hole himself back inside their home, only getting interaction from his adoptive family and occasionally Deanna, Aaron, and Eric (they think they could get him to start working with them. They’re sadly mistaken).

 

Every fifth day was Rick’s day off. If any one were to ask Daryl, he thought that it should be more often. But every fifth day Rick spent the day out of his uniform and reviewing everyone’s experience before turning in for some relaxation. That day came soon enough and Daryl’s opinion had not changed.

 

Rick had just finished seeing with Glenn and Maggie, his mood lifted when he heard that they were enjoying themselves in their new home. When he found Daryl out in the backyard, squatting over a garden snake he managed to corner before Judith could get her little hands on it, he could only shake his head in amusement and crossed his arms.

 

“Would you stop harassing that snake? What did it ever do to you?”

 

“Don’t ya know? It could’a bit Judith and then where would we be.”

 

Daryl’s quick reflexes managed to bypass the biting lunge at his hand and instead he pinched the creature right at the base of it’s head. Judith next to him squealed and clapped her little hands excitedly, making grabbing motions at him that Daryl ‘nuh-uh’’d at, pick up the snake, and moved it away to a safer distance. This made Judith’s smile fall, her breath becoming heavy as her bottom lip started to tremble. Rick picked her up before she could throw a tantrum.

 

They followed Daryl over to one of the bushes and watched him set it down.

 

Rick bounced Judith in his arms, easily making her laugh and pad her hands on his face. He did his best to dodge those fingers that try to pull at his mouth. “You can’t still be bored out of your mind, Daryl, that you’re now hunting garden snakes.”

 

“Ain’t huntin’, I’m protectin’,” Daryl corrected and turned around. “Least I can do when everyone else is gettin’ soft.” He lookedRick up and down once, and when he meant to screw his expression into one of disgust, he found himself leaving lingering looks at Rick in a pressed blue button down shirt and pants that managed to fit even better than the ones he wore at the prison. Daryl huffed and looked away. “Ain’t my fault that this place is duller than a bag full a’ hammers.”

 

Rick’s eyes rolled heavenward and then he was tilting his head in the direction of their house. Daryl grumbled to himself and followed them back inside. Rick started making faces at Judith, which was distracting in its own right. Daryl opened the door for them to step through.

 

“If you’d just take the job Deanna’s offering you…”

 

Rick had meant that scouting job with Aaron. Although in foresight it would of been the ideal job for Daryl, it definitely was not when it came to Daryl protecting his family. “All hell could break loose and I’ll not be here to handle it,” Daryl muttered and shut and locked the door behind them.

 

Rick smiled, pressing his lips against Judith’s hairline. “Have some faith in me.”

 

Daryl seemed to fluster at that, his lips folding in on themselves until they were a pale straight line, looking as if they would never ever part to release the apology that was no doubt rolling in his head. There is no one in this world more capable than Rick, he won’t ever let anyone tell him otherwise. Even when he looked to Daryl for his opinion, he knew it was more along the lines if Daryl was backing him up, rather than any sort of insecurity. The older man simply knew what to do (and thank fuck, because Daryl’s definitely not into telling him what to do when its just so much easier to follow the man). So for Rick to say that…

 

Rick seemed to notice the inner turmoil and sighed with another shake of his head, moving further into the house where he deposited Judith in her dining room seat so that she could be fed lunch. It took him seconds to grab her plastic plate and spoon and to snag her applesauce from the fridge, settle her down with her bib, and let her try and feed herself.

 

“Would you please breathe? I’m starting to worry here.”

 

Daryl had been breathing, but his inhale released in one quick huff, crooked grin, and a slight push to Rick’s chest when he crowded into his space. “Ain’t mean it like that.”

 

“I know you don’t,” Rick said, “But as much as you’d like to think otherwise, I’m as human as they come. I make mistakes. I get scared. Sometimes I feel hopeless, like everyone else.” Daryl could only ever think of Rick at one end of his gun while it pointed at some sad soul that ever thought to cross their path and want to hurt any of them. Rough calloused hands grip softly at his elbows, bringing Daryl back to the present. “I have you to make that easier sometimes. You see that. But I think I can handle the crew for a day or two while you go scouting for people who need help.”

 

And there Rick was, existing with his overwhelming presence. Daryl’s tongue popped out to lick over his lips, eyes dropping down so that he was staring at Rick’s nose. Why Rick enjoyed making it so hard to talk to him, Daryl would never know, but he found himself between feeling flattered and needed and important. He definitely craved it from him, but it was hard to take all at once. It was definitely enough to nearly convince him to take the job that was offered to him. Judith saved him from having to say anything, laughing as her hand slammed over the edge of her plate, sending it flying straight into her chest and getting it all over herself. Rick spun around fast enough that Daryl had squirmed back with a cough from being caught off guard. “Shit,” the older muttered, and Daryl relaxed against the edge of the kitchen counter with a sigh. It had definitely been some time since he felt that kind of tension, and the last time he did, Rick had railed him as hard as he could against the side of the barn. He could almost still imagine how it had felt— the ache in his thighs and ass, Rick’s tongue running over the back of his neck, hands hot like fire under his shirt, enough that Daryl had shook for minutes after, mind blissfully blank, safe.

 

His body was only reacting in kind. Daryl only needed a moment to breathe before he attempted to waddle out of the kitchen with his tail tucked between his legs to jerk one upstairs.

 

“You stay right there,” Rick said. Daryl thought about doing otherwise and he knew he would never stop him if he wanted to walk away, but he chose to stay right where he was. Whatever Rick wanted to do with him, Daryl absolutely needed. Whatever it was.

 

“Don’t you dare move,” Rick said even more sternly. The redneck could only wait as Rick pulled the shirt off of Judith and ran upstairs to change her. Not a minute later he was back downstairs, eyes boring into Daryl’s, another silent command to stay where he was, and he was out the door with his little girl in his arms.

 

Daryl allowed himself to close his eyes. The house was empty, that he at least knew, so he didn’t bother to hide himself or the completely obvious bulge he was sporting in his jeans. He’d only started to feel the warmth he felt in his own cheeks, flushing under the imagined scrutiny of the man who just walked out that door, thinking of that blue gaze on himself and how easily he could wreck his composure. Would it be so hard to ask Rick to fuck him again?

 

Daryl was wondering if he even needed to ask when his body was thrumming loudly as it was, only ever to Rick, who still managed to read him like a goddamn book. The door pushed open and Daryl looked up, Rick standing there alone like he’d gone and managed to stop time itself, pupils dilated they looked black from where Daryl had planted himself like a tree.

 

Rick took careful steps towards him, consciously, because when things moved too fast it was the quickest way to back Daryl into acorner. Rick seemed to be calculating his words, his brows twitching closer together as his eyes shifted away, quickly, then back, distracted. He simply asked, “Do you want this?”

 

It was much more than the tension building between them both right now that Rick was asking. Except for that one time, they never mentioned doing it again or if any feelings were attached to it. Daryl didn’t think he’d ever been more than a need to Rick, that the man would never desire him out of the things that Daryl could do for him. But here he was, not saying a thing, and Daryl could read the want in his face.

 

“I— yeah. Might as well, right? This place being as boring as it is…”

 

That pushed a laugh out of Rick, his tense shoulders relaxing. “For boredom’s sake.”

 

“But I do want ya.”

 

“I didn’t think you meant anything else. I’ve been wanting you for… God, I don’t know.”

 

The confession is what pushed what little bit of confidence Daryl needed to pin Rick with a look. Rarely did Daryl like feeling like the prey, but it wasn’t even that he was feeling. Desired, maybe. Either way, he hungered for the look Rick was giving him now, as if at any moment he’d be over him with his very life held between his hands. Daryl’s tongue drew across his bottom lip, then he said, “Then come get me.”

 

Rick didn’t have to be told twice. He fenced Daryl in against the counter, stepping into his space and hands finding their positions, one on his hip, the other at the nape of his neck. There was a pause, Rick’s attempt to give Daryl a choice, and then he kissed him like the man had been thirsting for days and he’d finally found a clean source of water. Daryl had relived that afternoon at the barn night after night, remembering the rasp of peeling lips and a thick beard against his own panting mouth and chin. It was nearly just like that, but there wasn’t the feeling of near loss that had hung over their heads.

 

It was so much better than that.

 

Daryl opened his mouth just as he spread his legs to allow Rick in even closer, grunting as the other excitedly slid himself forward, pressing in until it felt like he couldn’t breathe. It should probably scare him, but he’d been here before with this man. Had wanted it then, like he wanted it now. He told his quickly beating heart to slow down, and then gripped Rick by the sides of his head, pulling him in to kiss him back with an intensity he’d failed to express before. The groan Rick released nearly shook him. A tongue pushed its way between Daryl’s lips and he nearly gone and choked on it with the added bulk in his mouth before he was pushing back, wanting for a taste of all that Rick could give.

 

The hand sliding down his back caused him to arch into the other man’s body, the pressure building in his chest so overwhelming Daryl had to turn his head away and pant. His eyes clenched shut, his open mouth releasing these quiet barely there gasps when Rick mouthed at the column of his neck, warm breath causing his one ear to flush pink.

 

He wasn’t sure why Rick stopped, but he took his mouth away. He still massaged at where he touched Daryl, gripping the tense muscles of his back and kneading up until he was pressing his fingers into Daryl’s arms that have yet to move from where he is holding onto Rick like he’s his last lifeline to reality.

 

“You are okay with this?” Rick asked when he had gotten some control over his breathing.

 

Hesitantly, Daryl sank his teeth into his bottom lip, then nodded. “Are you?”

 

He hoped that the other wasn’t going to stop now. Of course, Rick wasn’t really one to scare easy and back down. Neither was Daryl, for the matter.

 

Rick’s smile quirked up further on the right, the smirk playful and young.

 

“Bed.”

 

And somehow, that one word got Daryl’s dick harder than it probably had ever been in his entire life, he wondered how he hadn’t simply ruined his pants within seconds.

 

Daryl would follow this man towards the end of the Earth, but Rick still grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him away from the counter, out of the kitchen, and towards the stairs leading to the bedroom. With the amount of noise they were making, it was a miracle that the world hadn’t crumbled under their feet. Rick just passed the doorway into his room when he flipped them around and backed Daryl up until the back of his thighs hit the bed. Rick pulled at Daryl’s clothes, quickly divesting him of his vest and fingers hurriedly pulling at buttons until he was pushing them down his arms and Daryl onto the bed with it. The only thing keeping them up was Daryl reaching a hand down to keep his balance.

 

He had to keep reminding himself they had already done this once before because for Daryl, he was starting to feel like a nervous virgin, which he definitely was not. Even before Rick, he had sought out sex in all the wrong places with all the wrong people. He knew what to do then, but with Rick it was like all that was thrown out the window and they are simply together running on pure instinct, moving together as one as if they’ve been carved out of the same stone or were two leaves pulled from the same tree. It had always been that way.

 

Rick slowed down once he got him shirtless, touching him like he was the most precious thing in his arms and easing their way down when Daryl’s arm gave out from underneath him, body reactive and shivering and laying itself in welcome.Climbing onto the bed, he followed after the hunter as he scooted back, messing up the neatly made blanket on top until he was laying in the crumpled sheets and pillows.

 

Hands find their way crawling over skin and Daryl huffed out through his nose, squirming back as fingers tickle over his stomach. “Stop-“ he failed to pinch in a grin, pushing at Rick’s hands when the other laughed and continued the deliberate attack to get the redneck to laugh and lighten up. They’d gone too fast, were too distracted with the ‘here and now’ back at the barn that Rick hadn’t even found out then.

 

“You’re ticklish.”

 

“And you’re dead if ya- if ya keep-“ Daryl gasped and writhed around uselessly with Rick relentlessly pressing his fingers into his sides until he forced another short, barking laugh out of the Dixon. Rick wanted to keep exploiting the new discovery, but he honestly did not want to risk pushing his luck with the younger man. He pulled his hands away and sat back on his heels, allowing Daryl to catch his breath and sit up. Daryl wasn’t sure if he heard Rick correctly, but he is almost certain he had whispered a quiet ‘gorgeous’ in there.

 

“Ain’t… ain’t that,” Daryl breathed and Rick shook his head. Didn’t push it. If he got this right, he will have until the end of their days to convince Daryl otherwise.

 

Rick started undoing the buttons on his shirt and held his tongue when Daryl sat up and started to help, working from the bottom up. There was an eagerness to him that spoke louder than anything he could say.

 

By the time they got each other both naked, they left a whirlwind of clothes at the edge of the bed or on the floor, the both of them flushed and lightly panting, desperate but not too desperate that it hurt to slow down. The hesitancy that Rick showed him, as if with a fingertip Daryl will ripple and disappear like a reflection in a puddle, made something warm swell in Daryl’s chest. It was foreign and it took his breath away.

 

“Just do it.” 

 

Rick had a small smirk on his face, more fond than anything else. “You’re shaking like a fawn.”

 

And like that Daryl rolled his eyes and took in one deep breath. It was enough to calm his nerves and he took Rick by his wrists, pulling him in until Rick gave in and fell the rest of the way. 

 

Rick’s mouth found his way onto his again, lips parting instinctively. Daryl held on tight, his own lips sore from the rough scratch of Rick’s thick facial hair and firm way he pressed in. Out of all the people Daryl’s kissed (and it wasn’t that many) he can’t think of one who put his entire self into it the way the other man did, and Daryl tried his best to do the same. He kissed back, and Rick groaned low and rumbly, as if he hadn’t expected him to respond the way he did. 

 

Well he’s in for a treat.

 

Daryl pulled back with a grunt, licking over his swollen lips. “Let me suck you off,” he said, and he didn’t miss the heavy heave of Rick’s chest as he cursed out a quiet curse. He half expected for the other man to let him, hell, was already in the process of pushing on his hip so that Rick could be the one to lie against the pillows and just enjoy, but Rick beat him to it, slithering down his body and pushing his legs apart. 

 

He’s never had a man’s face that close to his dick before. At least not sober like this. It helped that Rick almost look kind of bashful, a flash of dark lashes that hid his gaze before he was staring right back up at him with the most insecurity he’s ever seen the man in. 

 

“I think I’d like to give it a try.” Rick said, voice deceivingly shy. Daryl dumbly gulped and nodded.

 

“Ya ever…?”   
  
Rick laughed. He all together evaded the question. Before Daryl could make an assumption, he had wrapped his fingers around his girth, held him steady, and spread his lips across the head of his cock. Daryl’s train of thought was long gone. 

 

“Ah—..” Daryl clicked his mouth shut. That had been nearly embarrassingly loud, but then he remembered that they were very much alone in a large house with windows that were mostly always shut in the day to keep the cool air in. He could feel the other chuckle around him before sinking his warm mouth further down and Daryl nearly arched his hips forward, his toes digging into the bedding as he failed again and again to keep the little noises at bay. 

 

Rick only groaned appreciatively, and he did look really good with his head between his thighs like that, full lips puckered out around the pink flesh of his cock. Daryl struggled to keep his eyes open, but it was difficulty with every soft, slick noisy drag. “Christ, Rick…“ His breath hitched, and his fingers can do no more than to grip into the unruly curls at the top of Rick’s head. Hips buck and Rick choked and growled in warning, his throat vibrating perfectly, before he pulled off with a deep breath. Tears rimmed the corner of Rick’s eyes which he wiped back with a knuckle.

  
“I’m no expert, Daryl,” Rick rasped, raspier than normal, “You can’t be doin’ that right now at least…”  
  
“Yeah, sorry, please.” Daryl mumbled, and sure he himself might not mind choking down dick, but not everyone did, and he can— he can _understand_ that, but— “Rick, just come _on.”_ Patience was just a virtue he never quite could bring to bed.

 

Rick just shook his head, hand curling just perfectly around his length, spit easing the way as he dragged his hand up and down. Fuck, but it was enough. “If you keep thrustin’ too eagerly like that…” He teased and left open ended, making Daryl flush brightly as he quickly attempted to still his hips. “That’s better.” And he was on him again.

 

Daryl hissed and he pulled himself up on his elbows to better see. Rick might not have any finesse, but he was obviously aiming to please. Daryl choked down another moan, panting open mouthed as Rick pushed down on his thighs, lips a perfect tight circle that sucked him in. Daryl placed his hands on the other’s shoulders, feeling the deep, hot feeling in his groin. He felt a hand curl around the back of his thigh, a thumb pressing right at his perineum before sliding down, finding the tense little pucker that had them both groaning as it pressed against the digit. Daryl’s dick throbbed hotly in Rick’s mouth, spurting salty sweet pre-cum on his tongue. He pulled back to lap wetly at the head. 

 

“Shit… do you have anythin’?” Daryl managed to bite out. He moved one hand from Rick’s shoulder to his forehead, pushing back before he embarrasses himself and shoots a load on the other’s face from this alone. He really didn’t think Rick would have anything, and the stricken look the other shot him nearly has him whining in disappointment, but then his expression lit up a moment later and he was fumbling through his night stand. 

 

The brown glass bottle was opened and up turned onto Rick’s hand, spilling clear oil onto his palm. At this point, Daryl didn’t care _what_ it was, only that it was good enough to use in his ass. Rick didn’t seem too worried and only murmured a quiet word of warning before he was pressing a slick digit against his pucker and dipping inside and out. “How was I?” Rick suddenly asked, and Daryl’s mind had drawn blank almost too long for him to understand, but he carried his wits around him and stumbled out an answer.

 

“S’feels so fuckin’ good,” Daryl panted out. Rick’s expression brightened and Daryl had wondered briefly if the other had felt insecure for a moment. He had no reason to be. “Wouldn’t mind ya— ah!— doin’ it again.” 

 

He got the pleasure of watching Rick smile widely, eyes crinkling at the corners, which were quickly hidden as he hid a laugh in Daryl’s hip. His finger still slowly worked him open though, as if the thing was moving on autopilot. Making a noise, the hunter twitched the leg Rick was lying his head on, and the other responded by kissing the top of his thigh and looking up at him with a quiet fond snort. He started crooking his finger, obviously on the look out for something, rather than going through the motions. 

 

“Wouldn’t mind doin’ it again either,” Rick responded, but he sat up, making space for himself to kneel between the other’s bent legs. One finger moved to two. Daryl made an odd noise in the back of his throat.

 

“Then why the hellnnnnn….. why aren’t cha?” He shifted onto his elbows, brow furrowed, lip caught between his teeth, cheeks flushed a pretty pink. The stretch, be it from himself or someone else, always crossed his wires just a little bit. Even with the lube the stretch ached, but Daryl _wanted it,_ and that is what made it _good._  
  
“Because I’d much rather watch you.”

 

“A-ah! Rick-“ 

 

Rick had changed the angle of his fingers and right… there. Daryl gasped and trembled. The sensation was there and faded slowly, throbbing at the base of his dick, only for him to feel it again as Rick pulled his hand back and pushed his fingers back in. Rick moaned low, fingers of his other hand twitching from where he had it resting on his knee, and it looked for a moment that he would touch himself. He didn’t, and Daryl wondered where the hell the other learned such restraint — and _why._

 

Rick’s cock stood fucking erect and fat, shiny from the very tip that left a sticky trail down the blushing length to his balls. If there wasn’t anything more that Daryl wanted to suck on right then and there… but he felt that he was too busy getting the lights screwed out of him from Rick’s fingers alone. A third pushed in.  
  
“What are you thinking up in there?” Rick asked amusedly, and Daryl’s not so silent ‘fuuuuuck!’ and thump of his fist against the sheets nearly had him snickering, but he held that back. He peaked down just to see how that pink rim stretched taut, but his attentions were drawn back to how Daryl’s head was thrown back so his bangs were finally out of his eyes, how his mouth was parted open, how slick those thin, pretty lips were. It looked like if he just put his finger on his dick the hunter was squirt all over himself, and what a thought that was.“You got all tight all of a sudden and you’re face—“  
  
“I want your goddamn cock, Rick!” And yeah, Rick thought he’d never get tired of seeing this redneck get all riled up like that, sometimes at his most honest. “I’ll fuckin’ cum and you can take care of that all by your damn self!” Daryl even went so far as to reach for himself, stroking in a tight grip while he rocked his hips, only to get Rick growling and tearing his own fingers away from Daryl’s ass and snatching both of Daryl’s up and against the bed. Whatever, Daryl was stretched enough and _more_ than willing. Even if the younger was all for ruining his orgasm like that right then, he wasn’t about to let him make that mistake. He knew Daryl a lot better than that.

 

Daryl raised his hips, legs folding as Rick pulled his own hips flush against Daryl’s ass. Rick ground the length of his cock against Daryl’s exposed asshole and sac and that seemed to shut the hunter up well enough and grab his attention. “You want that, Daryl?” At the croaked out “yes!” Rick reached down with one hand to guide his cock head down and with another shift of his hips, he had the head catch along the rim. “You’ll hold it.” 

 

“Yeah, shit,” Daryl hissed, and Rick could ask him anything and Daryl would agree if it meant getting to sit on that glorious cock. His body is already straining from the position bent in half, but he won’t rest until they both cum. Holding his breath, he watched Rick exchange his fingers for his cock, gritting his teeth as the thick head rubbed back and forth over his pucker, waiting for it to open and pushing inside inch after inch. “Oh, f—,” his hand scrambled, knocking over pillows and slamming hard against the headboard, to finally grip at the side of the bed as Rick slid his long cock in until Daryl swore he could feel it in his throat.

 

“O-oh… oh fuck… Rick,” Daryl moaned when he felt, finally, that Rick’s hips were against the junction of his legs, almost cursing himself for practically babbling for the past ten minutes because, holy _shit,_ but the first time wasn’t as hot as _this,_ and he’s got his dick in him again and Rick’s blue stare is baring down on him, bright through a fan of his dark lashes that hood over those orbs. He wasn’t even sure why the hell he waited so _long_ and why the hell he didn’t ask for this sooner.

 

Rick was gritting his teeth above him. Back behind that barn, it had been so quick, just two bodies clashing together in desperation. It just mattered that they were touching, as if he was literally trying to climb into Daryl’s body and _stay_ there, because just having Daryl back wasn’t going to cut it anymore. Back behind that barn, he needed to _feel_ the other man. He needed Daryl then, but like this — like _this,_ Rick could take it all in.

 

Daryl just radiated warmth, inside and out like a goddamn furnace, and Rick couldn’t help the low groan of the tight grip of Daryl’s body around him as if he didn’t want Rick to leave either. As if the he even wanted to. “God…” 

 

Their bodies started to rut. Daryl didn’t have as much control, but he was able to swing his hips up and down, fucking himself as well as he could with every forward push from Rick. Their bodies met with a resound smack, amplified by the sweat that beaded their bodies. Daryl dared to peak up and at that point, Rick had pried open his eyes, and as if they were thinking along the same wavelength, they paused with Rick in deep, Daryl shuddering once before catching up with a snicker to echo Rick’s.

 

To think they needed an excuse to do this like they were _bored._ It ain’t ever because of that.

 

“Come on, Rick,” Daryl said, voice husky, losing a lot of that edge he had earlier from urgency. Twisting his wrist from Rick’s hold, he cupped the back of the other’s neck and pulled him down.

 

Rick nodded once, and with his own hand now free, he started to stroke the other off while he moved. It was clumsy at first, but everything Daryl needed. Daryl gasped against Rick’s open mouth, just enough space for the other’s tongue to snake in and steal the rest of his breath away. His back arched against the mattress, nails digging into Rick’s skin and dick throbbing in the other’s hand, losing it to the pleasurable burn and pull of the cock claiming him from the inside. He felt it jerk, felt Rick tremble and collapse above him, squishing his arm between their heaving bodies. Daryl certainly felt the other cum, and as the other finally drew his hips back and felt his softening erection slide out, could feel the distinct wetness from his opened hole. 

 

“You’re okay?” Rick asked, and it flashed Daryl back to the forest, and how after the other man had animalistically pounded him into the barn door, had also made sure he actually _survived_ it too. Daryl huffed a quiet laugh and nodded. They were more prepared this time, and very much like last time, he was sore and satiated. Whatever oil he used this time was better than the gun oil Rick had tried before.

 

“Better than okay.”

 

It could of been awkward, but after getting his answer, and giving the man underneath a winning smile, Rick had to take one more kiss before sliding off to the side. It was slow and deep, but it had Daryl’s heart beating faster than anything. No one sure as shit kissed him like that before, and he doesn’t think any one else really could. It just came with the way Rick was. 

 

With Rick sliding half of, Daryl was able to straighten out one leg, the other knee still propped up casually. He held onto the arm around his waist, nuzzling the side of his cheek against Rick’s curly hair and temple. He felt those full lips on the muscle between neck and shoulder. 

 

“Still bored?”  
  
A scoff, “Nah.” He could feel Rick’s silent laughter. They’ve been doing that a lot. Laughing. Daryl had a feeling that he’ll find himself with a lot more to do than wander around Alexandria. 

 

But if Rick thought that getting to fuck him meant he’d take whatever job this place tries to throw his way, he could think again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Dixons do whatever the hell they want.
> 
> \---
> 
> hahahahaha true snazzelle fashion. I can't write for shit.


End file.
